When what you love has been in front of you the whole time Part Nine
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: Cheyanne and Dean are new parent to twin boys. How will this affect them doing their jobs? What lays in store for the two? How will everyone in the bunker adjust to having the twins around?


Dean and Cheyanne carried the twins into the great room where Sam and Raylene were watching a movie. "Hey guys!" Sam said as he stood up and took the babies from his brother and sister. Raylene paused the movie and stood up. She helped Sam and took one of the babies. "Oh my gosh! How do you tell which one is who?" She asked as she kissed little Dean on the cheek. He smiled up at his Aunt Raylene. "Well, Dean here has a small heart shaped birthmark under his left ear. Sammy doesn't." Cheyanne explained, showing Raylene and Sam the birthmark. "Sam and Dean huh?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Well Dean wanted to call em thing one and thing two but I thought they might not like that." Chey teased. "And if I remember correctly, they are exactly four minutes apart. Dean here is the oldest." Raylene added with a giggle. "Of course he is!" Sam joked. "Speaking of Sam and Dean, Would you and Raylene watch these guys tonight so we can go out?" Cheyanne asked Sam, batting her green eyes at him.

"Well, since you put it like that—we'd love to watch Sam and Dean for you. Go have a great time." Sam said patting Cheyanne on the head. He had been doing that since he had that growth spurt one summer and came to Bobby's to find she was shorter than him. "Yea, you haven't left the nursery or your rooms since these guys were born, we were beginning to worry about you." Raylene told her as she gave Cheyanne a hug.

Dean took Cheyanne out to dinner at his favorite steakhouse that night. Cheyanne didn't mind, she loved any restaurant as long as they served great food. Dean's choices in dives and diners had never let her down yet. "I can't believe I have been holed up in the nursery or bedroom for two whole weeks." Cheyanne said with an embarrassed laugh as they sat down at a table. She smiled when Dean pulled out her chair.

"I'm just as guilty. Sam and I haven't exactly been looking for cases since they arrived." He teased. Dean didn't want Cheyanne to feel guilty for taking care of Sam and Dean. "Well, they kids are well taken care of, so we can focus on each other and talk." Cheyanne said, reaching for Dean's hand across the table. Dean took her hand in his and loving caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

Cheyanne was surprised at how starving she was, especially after eating a sandwich and chips earlier. When Dean ordered his steak with all the trimmings, she ordered the same thing. "What? Breast feeding two little ones keeps you hungry." She explained to him when he arched his eyebrow at her. "I've never seen you eat anything more than a salad—you're normal idea of meat is grilled chicken breast. I'm loving your appetite here." He beamed at her.

They enjoyed their dinner and had a nice evening. On the way home, Dean pulled the Impala down a small dirt road. He pulled Cheyanne to him. "I can't wait until we get home." He teased as he kissed her hungrily. He knew she couldn't have sex yet but he wanted her so bad. Cheyanne kissed him back just as passionately. She let out a small moan when she felt his hand slid up under her skirt and into her panties. She unbuttoned her blouse and slid her bra down under her breasts.

Dean laid her back on the front seat of the Impala and kissed her again as his other hand closed around one of her breasts. They had grown since she'd been pregnant but were still just as firm. He still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had even seen in his life. Cheyanne didn't want to stop him as his hands and mouth roamed over her body. She got on her knees on the front seat and crawled over to him. She unbuckled his belts and unzipped his jeans.

Dean groaned when he felt his wife's warm lips on his erection. She always made him feel like he was 19 or 20 all over again when she touched him. Dean wanted her so damn bad. He honestly didn't know if he could wait another two weeks to make love to her. He wanted to be inside of her now. Cheyanne licked and sucked her way up and down his manhood. She smiled when she heard him moan between clinched teeth.

Dean scooted the bench seat as far back as it would go and motioned for her to come to him. Cheyanne gave him a sexy smile as she slid her panties all the way off and straddled him. Cheyanne bit her lip as she slowly slid her hot womanly core down onto Dean's erection. She had been warned that sex may be painful. She was thankful that she didn't have stitches there. Raylene had encouraged her to rub vitamin E oil on her "area" and Dean had loved watching her do it.

Dean grabbed Cheyanne's hips and kissed her as he thrust into her hard and deep. He had never wanted her as bad as he did right then. Cheyanne couldn't get enough of Dean. She wanted to feel him everywhere on her body. Their lovemaking had never been this intense before.

When they got home later that night, the babies were sound asleep in Sam and Raylene's room. "We moved them into our room for the night so you two could have some 'alone time.' They were good little angels while you two were out. I don't know who had more fun, me or Sam." Raylene said with a laugh. She eyed the bite marks on Cheyanne's neck and tried not to laugh. "I take it you aren't waiting the recommended 4-6 weeks before sex…" Raylene teased. All Cheyanne could do was blush.

"I'm going to laugh if you go back for your checkup and you're pregnant again!" Raylene teased with a laugh. "As awesomely scary as that would be, my two miracle babies are probably going to be our only ones—I don't know if I can get pregnant again." Cheyanne said. Chuck had granted her one miracle, she doubted he would do it again. He probably would if she asked but at this moment, Cheyanne was content with her husband and children.

Dean and Cheyanne enjoyed their alone time that night. Cheyanne laid with her head on Dean's chest after their love making. "You okay?" He asked as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "I'm a tiny bit sore, but I'm great. What about you?" She asked him as she began tracing small circles on his chest with her finger. "I'm fantastic. I never thought I could have any of this—especially after the whole fiasco with Lisa and Ben—Cheyanne, you make me so happy and now we have a family." Dean said as he pulled her to him and kissed her again.

She let out a giggle when he rolled her beneath him and proceeded to show her just how happy he was. "I love you Dean!" Cheyanne said as she pulled him as close to her as she possibly could. "I love you too baby!" Dean grunted between thrusts. Cheyanne drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face that night. "Hey Chey, you asleep?" Dean asked a little while later. "Hmm? No I'm Riverdancin'!" She snarked sleepily at her husband. Cheyanne rolled over and turned her bedside lamp on.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked as she snuggled closer to him. "I was just thinking about things." Dean said quietly as he took her hand in his. "About what?" She asked, raising up on her elbow to look into his eyes. There was a storm brewing behind those green eyes of his. "We have two sons now, I really don't want them raised in this lifestyle…" Dean began.

"I understand baby. I don't either. I don't want to be like my mom." Cheyanne said as she reached over and stroked Dean's cheek. He nuzzled his face into her hand. He loved her touch so much that he often craved it. Dean loved it when Cheyanne stroked the side of his face or the back of his neck. "You are so not like Aunt Lydia at all! You are definitely like Bobby though." Dean teased as he reached over and stroked a strand of hair out of Cheyanne's face.

"As long as I'm not like my mom, I'm okay with that—Idgit!" She teased back. "You are more like Aunt Mary than Uncle John anyways." She said as she leaned over and kissed him. Something about her words were comforting to Dean. He wanted his sons to know he loved them and he was there for them. They would not pay for his, or his dad's mistakes. "Dean, we could both get out of hunting, give up the life. I could go back to being a nurse, or stay at home with the boys. You could always work in a garage—you are a genius when it comes to cars—or anything else for that matter." She said as she snuggled up to his chest once again.

"Baby, if you want to get out of the life, we can. But, if you want to keep being a hunter, well that's alright too. I promise our family is safe whatever you choose. I will be by your side through everything. Before you decide though, remember that you are saving the world one monster at a time." Cheyanne told him lovingly as she began kissing him again.

Dean thought over his wife's words all night long. He knew whatever he decided, he had her full support. He didn't know if he would ever be able to pull off a normal "apple pie" life—after all he had tried that with Lisa and had failed miserably—but for Chey and the twins he would definitely try. Was it fair for him to ask Cheyanne to just give up this life again? Was it fair to her to ask her to not use her powers? Cheyanne only had those powers because of what Randy had done to her—Dean did not want to think about what his wife had been through.

He smiled when he heard the sound of Cheyanne's soft snores on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and was soon fast asleep himself. Dean always slept better when she was in his arms. He couldn't explain it but when Cheyanne came back into his life, she seemed to have erased every other woman before or after her. She was the yin to his yang. She was his soulmate and they both knew it.

Cheyanne had always fit so perfectly in with him and Sam. She had taken care of both of them when they were growing up. Dean pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Mmmmmm, I love you Dean." She mumbled in her sleep. Dean drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face that night.

A few days later, Lisa brought Ben to the bunker to stay for a few days. Lisa smiled when Dean and Cheyanne brought little Sam and Dean into the great room to meet her. Cheyanne placed Samuel Robert in Ben's arms. "Say hello to your big brother." She told the baby as she smiled up at Ben. Dean placed Johnathan Dean into Lisa's arms and smiled at her.

Lisa had tried so hard to fit into Dean's world but she just couldn't. She never understood the hunter lifestyle. As she stood there watching Dean with Cheyanne, she now understood why her and Dean hadn't worked out. Cheyanne belonged in Dean's world and she fit in so well with him and Sam. She seemed to understand the unique relationship Dean had with his brother.

Some people saw Sam and Dean's relationship as some sort of codependent mess but Cheyanne understood. Dean had practically raised Sammy and in many ways still saw it as his job to protect and look out for Sammy. Dean was beginning to slowly see Sam as a grownup. Cheyanne knew that Sam and Dean were more than just brothers, they were also best friends.

Cheyanne always loved it when Ben came to visit. She and Lisa were even friends again. Lisa loved how Cheyanne had taken Ben under her wings and treated him like he was her own child. "Cheyanne seems to be good for you." Lisa said as she followed Dean into the kitchen. "What do you mean?" He sked, popping the top off of a beer.

"Well, for one, she can handle your job—I tired Lord knows I did but I couldn't…" Lisa began. "She also seems to see through whatever bullshit you through at her—Dean she is your soul mate—Cheyanne even understands the crazy relationship you have with Sam!" Lisa said in admiration of her friend. Dean smiled as he took a swig.

Lisa was right, of course. Cheyanne had always seemed to understand both him and Sam. She had never seemed to mind when Sammy tagged along on their dates when they were younger. "You know, Cheyanne was raised in this life. Lis she has saved my ass more times than I can count—even after she quit hunting—which she only did because I asked her too when we were kids. I always wanted more for her—like I did for you and Ben…" Dean said as he began to pace.

Lisa stopped and laid a gently hand on his arm. "Dean, I know. We tried— I was the one who walked away. Having Cass erase our memories, that must have been hard for you. I forgave you a long time ago and I understand. You have Cheyanne and the twins now. You have Ben—you and I are friends now. I'd say you have a great life here. Have you noticed the way Cheyanne looks at you? Her eyes light up whenever you're near. Dean, I've never loved a man as much as she loves you! And you know what? You never quite looked at me the way you look at her." Lisa said reassuringly.

Dean listened to her words. He realized she was right. He had hurt for a long time after Lisa and Ben, but having Cheyanne back in his life had actually allowed Dean to finally start forgiving himself and letting himself heal for some many mistakes he had made in his life. Dean finally realized that all those times growing up when he had called Cheyanne in the middle of the night, all those times she had held him while he cried on her shoulder, all those times she had been there for him no matter how crazy or screwed up the situation had been—everything she had been there for him through—was because Cheyanne had always loved him.

Lisa had grabbed a can of Sprite for Cheyanne and went back into the great room. Dean stood there in the kitchen drinking his beer and thinking over his life with Cheyanne. They had grown up together and although he had known she had loved him even then, it had taken Lisa's words to make him finally see just how much Cheyanne loved him. He smiled to him at how stupid he was to not have seen it sooner.

A mental image came to into Dean's head. In his mind, he saw Cheyanne saying the exorcism and fighting off a demon while breast feeding the twins—like it was the most normal thing in the world. Dean knew right then, if anybody could keep a normal life and raise children in the hunting lifestyle, Cheyanne could—and with her support and help, so could he.

"How bout we order pizzas tonight?" Dean said as he walked back into the great room. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Cheyanne said as she came back in the room with the baby monitor. She had just put the twins down for a nap. "If you wake them up so help me!" She teased as she sat down on the couch next to Lisa. Ben had went to his room to change shirts. "What happened to you?" Dean asked when Ben came back into the room.

Ben looked at Cheyanne in dismay when she burst out laughing. "He got christened by his little brothers!" She said, trying to stifle her laughter. "In what way?" Dean asked, pretty sure he didn't want to know. He was trying so hard not to laugh too. "Dean puked on me and Sam had a blow out in his diaper and it leaked all over me." He said in a disgusted tone.

"Welcome to the club—I seem to remember being initiated to the big brother's club the exact same way—but thankfully I only had one brother at the time." Dean said patting Ben on the back. "Hey, I don't know what you're talking about—I'm an angel!" Sam said walking into the room. "Bullshit! Oh excuse me did I say that out loud?" Cheyanne said playfully. Sam stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hasn't Raylene taught you just what that tongue is for yet? Guess I'm going to have to teach her…" Cheyanne said with a wink. She laughed even harder when she caught Dean swallow hard. "I'd pay to see that! You are the coolest wife ever!" He said with a wink. "You have no idea!" She teased back.

"Ewww!" Ben said in mock horror. The three adults laughed even harder at his horrified expression. "Cheyanne Rose Winchester!" Raylene said from the kitchen. "OH I love it when you say my whole name!" Cheyanne said sexily as Raylene walked into the room. Both women bit back a laugh when they noticed Dean had to adjust the way he was sitting. He thought it was so hot when Cheyanne and Raylene played like that. He had teased them about a threesome once when they were all teenagers.

"In your dreams Winchester!" Raylene said as she sat down in Sam's lap. Sam laughed. He knew that Dean would never touch Raylene as long she was with him, just like he would never touch Cheyanne. Cheyanne was still laughing when she took out her pink cell phone and ordered the pizzas. "So what was dad like as a kid?" Ben asked between bites of pizza. "Hmm? Let me see if I can find some good stories…" Cheyanne said with a mischievous laugh.

Cheyanne had everybody laughing with stories of Sam and Dean as kids. She told Ben stories about them getting in trouble by both dads and her trying to sweet talk Uncle John out of grounding her by blaming Dean and Sam for things she did. "Dad thought that these two were bad influences on me—so did Uncle john—what our dads didn't know was I was the one coming up with most of the ideas!" She said in between fits of laughter.

"Oh my God! Chey you have to tell 'em about the time Dean almost beat the every living shot out of Remi!" Raylene said as she went to get her and Sam another beer. "Which time? There were a few times!" Cheyanne said as she drank her Sprite—secretly wishing it was wine. She couldn't drink anything with alcohol until the twins were not breast feeding anymore.

"Who's Remi? An old boyfriend?" Ben asked, Raylene had piqued his interest. He loved hearing stories about Dean as a kid and he was fascinated by both Raylene and Cheyanne. Ben also thought both women were super-hot. "No, Remi was never my boyfriend—although I like to have never convinced your dad of that! Remi was one of my best guy friends, next to Sam and Dean." Cheyanne began. She paused for a moment in remembrance of her dear friend.

"I met Remi shortly after I started Junior High in Sioux Falls. I was 12 when my mom died and Bobby adopted me. Remi and Raylene were my first two friends aside from these guys. I had been homeschooled all my life up until that point. Anyways, a long time before Dean and I started dating, he threatened to beat Remi up.

I was 15 or 16, and looking good if I do say so myself! Raylene, Remi, and I decided we would all go swimming down at the small pond on dad's property. We swam all day. It was summer and dad was home from a hunt. We had just crawled out of the water onto the bank and we decided we were hungry. I knew I had to go start fixing dinner soon so we headed on up to the house.

The Impala was parked in the drive—no big deal. Ok now keep in mind here I was in a bikini. I had put my cut-offs on over the bottoms but still hadn't put my t-shirt on yet. We walk into the house and I thought Dean was going to choke on his soda. I didn't realize at the time it was because he liked me in the bikini—Up until then, I only saw them as my brothers and wasn't thinking about it.

Dad quietly encouraged me to put my T-shirt on, so I did. Raylene and Remi went on up to my room while I grabbed us a few snacks. Uncle John did not like Remi being up in my room at all with me and Raylene! He encouraged Dean and Sam to go hang out with us—I didn't realize until later it was because Uncle John didn't like the fact that dad let Remi in my room. I found that out later when I overheard dad and Uncle John having a heated discussion about the subject in the Dean. Dad reassured him that Raylene and I were perfectly safe with Remi in the room—safer than Dean hanging out with us, I didn't know what he meant by that until later!

We all hung out in my room watching movies and eating snacks. Dean never took his eyes off me the whole time—every time I caught him looking he would look away. After Raylene and Remi went home and I went down to start dinner, Dean came in to talk to me. He informed me that he didn't like Remi. He honestly thought Remi wanted to date me." Cheyanne had her audience enthralled with her story. Dean laughed as he relived the memories with her.

Cheyanne laughed to herself as she began again, "Dean was so sure Remi wanted me! I didn't realize at the time that Dean wanted to date me and was afraid I would fall for Remi instead of him. I spent the rest of that summer arguing with Dean about Remi. The next summer, I was working at Henry's Hamburger Hut and dating Dean. This was the when everything came to blows between Remi and Dean.

Anyways, our relationship has always been weird even on its best days. They had been gone for a few weeks on a hunt with Uncle John when they came back to the house. Remi and I were in the den watching movies. Dean came in and was pissed. He was so pissed as a matter of fact that he called Remi out right then. I liked to have never Dean that I wasn't Remi's type in any way shape or form!" Cheyanne said with a laugh, taking a bite of her pizza.

"So if you weren't Remi's type—did he have a crush on Raylene?" Ben asked. He missed the look that Dean, Sam, Raylene, and Cheyanne exchanged. "No, Cheyanne and I weren't his type because Dean was." Raylene said with a straight face.

"Oh!" Ben said as he finally caught on. "So you were pissed at her for hanging out with her gay best friend?" Ben asked Dean in disbelief. "Hey, in my defense, I didn't know he was gay at the time! I just knew my girlfriend was always hanging around with this guy… I fully trusted Cheyanne, it was Remi I didn't trust." Dean said, as he put his arm around Cheyanne. "Years later when he found out Cheyanne and I were back together he threatened to kick my ass if I hurt her again." Dean said as he put his arm around Cheyanne.

"So where is Remi now?" Ben asked. "He passed away a while back…" Cheyanne said as she took a deep breath to keep from bursting into tears. Dean pulled her back to him and help her for a moment. He knew how much Cheyanne still hurt over his death. Raylene watched her friend and silently wished she could show emotion like Cheyanne could.

Raylene had a hard life growing up in a family of hunters. Her past relationships hadn't exactly been all sunshine and roses either. Sam had been the only man in her life who had ever truly cared about her. She loved Sam with all her heart and soul. So far she had avoided answering any questions about her past by avoiding the subject.

Sam pulled Raylene close to him and kissed the top of her head. He wished he knew what she was thinking sometimes. He knew she missed Remi as much as Cheyanne did but for some reason she still remained stoic about it. She hid her feelings and emotions almost as well as Dean did.

After dinner, Lisa headed out. Cheyanne and Dean asked her to stay and head out tomorrow but she had to be back home for work. Cheyanne fed the twins one more time and then put them to bed for the night. "So, we could watch a movie…" Dean suggested. "Sounds good to me. "Cheyanne said with a smile. Dean looked through their vast movie selection and chose one of Cheyanne's favorites. "Oh we haven't watched this in forever! Actually, you've never watched this with me before…" She said with a giggle. "Well to be honest, Tom Cruise shirtless and tatted up is more your thing than mine." Dean teased as he put the movie on.

'Rock of Ages' was one of Cheyanne's all time favorite movies. She knew the words to every song in the movie and never failed to fan girl over a shirtless Tom Cruise. Dean rolled his eyes every time he knew she was watching the movie. He laughed as he sat on the bed and got comfortable. Soon, they were in their favorite movie watching position. Dean wrapped his arms around his wife and tried to focus on the movie.

"Dean, what is bothering you?" Cheyanne asked as she snuggled back into his chest, careful not to hurt him in the crotch area. "What? You mean besides this crappy movie?" He teased. He pulled her tighter and kissed her. "You know, it's no worse than you quoting Clint Eastwood movies!" She teased back. Dean smiled. He had so much weighing on his mind. He didn't want to ruin this moment with Cheyanne. She sighed and paused the movie. "Look, either you tell me what's bothering you or so help me I will make you sleep on the couch!" She teased as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"You know I like it better when you read my mind some days." He teased as he took a swig of his beer. "I actually sleep better now that I have learned to control my mind reading ability." She teased as she leaned back against him. "Well I was thinking, you know I am debating giving up the life, but would I be doing the right thing?" He asked her as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Dean, we could both get out of the life—Lord knows we both deserve a normal boring life—but the thing is that would mean hiding who we really are. I would be a nurse and you would be a mechanic. Our kids would grow up being afraid of the thing in the closet and we could live in a gated community and rock the whole white picket fence. Can you just kill me now?" Cheyanne said with a laugh.

"I happen to like the current life we have now. We are men and women of letter and hunters. I love doing the research and helping people. In a way we are kind of like super heroes—I'm the Wonder Woman to your Superman!" She said as she kissed him. "But I'm Batman!" Dean said in his deepest Batman voice. "True but I don't own any leather yet—but I do have a closet full of corsets!" Cheyanne teased back. "Mm! I do love my wife in corsets!" He said as he kissed her and run a hand up her shirt.

Their make out session was interrupted by the cries of little Sammy. "Hold that thought!" Cheyanne said as she went to check on the babies. She picked Sammy up before he woke his brother. She brought him into the room with her and Dean. Dean helped her change Sammy's diaper. He laughed as he remembered changing his brother's diapers when they were both younger.

"You know, the way you have always watched out for me and Sam that is what makes you a great father. You are also an awesome husband by the way." Cheyanne said as she fastened a fresh clean diaper on the baby. "There you go. Are you happy now?" She said as she laid Sammy on her chest. She snuggled back with Dean and turned the movie back on. Dean smiled down at his wife and youngest son. Little Sammy was younger than his twin brother by exactly four minutes.

After a few minutes of rubbing the baby's back and making sure he had his pacifier in place, he was sound asleep once again. Dean smiled at the baby lay snuggled there on Cheyanne's chest. He wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed them both. "Think of it like this babe, every monster you hunt, every demon you take out, makes the world that much safer for these two. There is no instructional manual for any of this. We don't have to raise them to be hunters, but for the record you are nothing like your dad." She told him reassuringly.

"How do you do that?" Dean asked with a laugh. Cheyanne had always been able to see through him—even before she discovered her powers. All of his life, Dean had felt so unworthy. All he had wanted was for John to see him as a good son and to love him. John had loved Sam and doted on Sam but he had treated Dean like a soldier.

Cheyanne's love had always come unconditionally. She gave it wholeheartedly and with no expectations. Cheyanne saw Dean as a man. She didn't kiss his ass but she practically worshipped the ground he walked on. Dean pulled her closer and held her for the longest. He didn't know how to tell her that she made him feel whole. He didn't have to prove himself to her. He never had to second guess himself with her. Their whole relationship had always just kind of had a natural flow to it.

Even when they fought, Dean could tell that Cheyanne still loved him. He smiled, he had never had this security in a relationship before. Hells Bells, Dean could count the number of actual relationships he had ever had in his lifetime on just one hand. A hand he hadn't had to use since Cheyanne came back into his life. Dean finally realized that they had true intimacy. Their relationship wasn't just about sex. It was about each other, they could lay in bed and laugh at the silly things and be happy. They were best friends and shared many thoughts with each other.

Next to Sam, Cheyanne was the only other person who could ever be that close to him. She was the only woman he had ever let in that close. He had never stopped loving her, even after they had broken up and he had tried to move on with his life. He knew he would have been happy with Lisa but not as happy as he was right now with Cheyanne.

He was brought out of his reverie when he heard little Dean start crying. "I'll get him." He said with a laugh when Cheyanne went to stand, little Sammy still in her arms. Cheyanne smiled as she watched Dean walk into the other room. "What's all the fuss about? Are you missing out?" Dean asked the baby as he picked him up. Little Dean needed a diaper change and was hungry. Dean realized that as he brought the baby into his bedroom. Cheyanne took little Dean and fed both babies.

"That is so cool watching you do that." Dean said with a laugh. "What? Breast feed? I figured if I did this, it was really one less thing to worry about—I will breast feed as long as I am able to do so." Cheyanne said with a smile. "Wow! Really? You are an awesome woman and an amazing wife and mother!" Dean said as he bent down to kiss her. "Thank you! If you don't find something to hunt soon though I am going to hang you from the rafters—and not in the sexy way!" She teased.

Dean winked at her and laughed. He couldn't deny he was beginning to climb the walls. He wanted to be home with Cheyanne and the twins for a little while. If Cheyanne was ready to throttle him, then he knew he needed to find a case. Sam was probably climbing the walls too. Cheyanne finished feeding and burping the babies and then put them back to bed.

The next morning, Cheyanne was already awake when Dean walked into the kitchen to make coffee. She was already on her second cup when he sat down with his. "Mornin'." He said as he sat down across the table from her. "Mornin', I will fix breakfast here in a bit." She said, looking up from her laptop. After a few minutes, she closed it and then began cooking.

"I was beginning to miss my Cheyanne." Dean t eased as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Me too! I finally came out of my fink and am beginning to get this mommy thing down. I have the baby monitor here on the counter, and I have plenty of helping hands—so I am ready to get back into the swing of things. I think I may have found you and Sam a case too by the way." She said as she cracked eggs into a big bowl.

"That's my girl!" Dean said as he kissed the back of her neck. "Well, the twins will take up a lot of my time—they're supposed to—but I still need to work in some form. Helping hunters and doing research is kind of my calling in my life—second only to being a nurse. If and when I decide to be a nurse again, I can but for now I will work from home. We still have that nest egg I've been guarding ever since I was 16." Cheyanne said with a laugh.

"I forgot about that. You always were good with money and budgeting." Dean said with a chuckle. "My dad taught me how to budget and run a business. He also taught me never to be afraid of hard work. You taught me to never back down from what I believe in." Cheyanne said as she began making omelets. Dean smiled his little crooked smile at her as he bent down and kissed her temple. "See? Nothing to worry about—we got this!" She said reassuringly.

Pretty soon everybody came into the kitchen to see what Cheyanne was cooking. She laughed as she served everybody, even Cass ate a little bit. He was beginning to become accustomed to human food once again. He really enjoyed Cheyanne's cooking. The things she could do with ordinary ingredients was amazing.

After everybody was fed, Cheyanne sent them on their merry way. She found cases for both Sam and Dean and for Ariana and Raylene. Castiel accompanied Sam and Dean because their case sounded like they were dealing with a rouge angel. Cheyanne, glad to have the whole bunker to her self—except for the twins, began to clean.

She cleaned the entire kitchen, started some laundry, and was halfway through with cleaning the great room when the twins began to cry. She went in to check on them. She changed their diapers and then took them into the great room to feed them. She settled on the big leather sofa and fed them. As she was burping them to switch sides, her phone rang. It was Garth.

Garth had been an awesome hunter and a good friend of the guys for a while. One night, he was hunting a werewolf and he got bit, so now he lived in Vermont with his wife and her werewolf pack. "Hey Garth! Long time no hear! What's new in your neck of the woods?" She asked, holding the phone with her neck while she was helping little Sammy latch on properly.

"Not much. Do you know of any Wendigoes or anything like that up near us do you?" He asked. He was reading the paper about some recent deaths in the area. The bodies had been found shredded to pieces in a cave not more than 10 miles from Garth's home. "Hang on, can I call you right back? I'm kind of in the middle of something at the minute." She said as she tried to burp both babies at once.

"Do…DO I hear babies in the background?" Garth asked in amazement. "As a matter of fact you do—little Dean and little Sammy are almost a month old." She said proudly. Garth chuckled. "I never thought Dean would ever settle down." He said with a smile. He considered Sam and Dean his long lost brothers. "Not a word!" She said, trying to keep a straight face. They talked for a little longer and then she told him she would check out the situation in the woods and call him back.

Cheyanne put the twins in their little bouncy seats and turned on Sesame Street for them. The boys both seemed to be fascinated by Elmo and Big Bird. For some reason little Dean fussed every time Bert and Ernie came on the screen—his fussing made his brother laugh. "Just like your daddy and Uncle." She said to them as she stood up and walked over to her desk.

Cheyanne finished cleaning the great room while her computer booted up. She looked into the story that Garth had called about. It resembled the one that she had just sent the boys on in West Virginia. "Hey babe what's up? You miss your big daddy already?" Dean teased answering the phone. He smiled when Sam made a gagging noise in the passenger's seat. Cass just shook his head laughing at his best friend. The only relationship besides Sam and Dean's that fascinated Castiel was the one between Dean and Cheyanne. His relationship with Ariana was pretty awesome too.

When Cheyanne could breathe again—she was laughing too hard. "Well I was thinking of you but not in the sexy way. I just threw your laundry in the washer—believe me, your dirty laundry is not sexy!" She teased as she sat down at her desk. She could see the twins from where she sat. Sam and Cass erupted into a fit of laughter at her snarking at Dean. Dean had to laugh himself. Cheyanne was in pretty good spirits today. She told him about Garth's call and the missing people being found in shreds. "It kind of sounds like either a Wendigo or a Chupacabra. Hells Bells, to be honest, those two things aren't known for leaving remains behind except in their scat." Cheyanne said, then added. "I'll call dad and find out what he thinks we're dealing with—sounds an awful like y'all's case too! Be careful please."

"Of course, baby! Careful is my middle name!" Dean teased. Cheyanne rolled her eyes. "Come home in one piece—or at least something I can sew up or heal—Idgit!" She said as she hung up the phone. Dean laughed as he put his phone back into his pocket. "She is so much like Bobby." He said to Sam and Cass. "I almost expect to come home to her wearing a flannel shirt and a ball cap…" Sam said with a chuckle. "Yea well, as long as she doesn't grow a beard and start smelling like cheap whiskey and old spice." Dean said, laughing harder. "I don't think Cheyanne could grow a beard—and I don't see flannel shirts and ball caps going with her sneakers or high heels." Castiel said, feeling puzzled.

Raylene and Ariana arrived in Wagon Wheel, Texas to investigate a house that was possibly haunted by a vengeful spirit. The local legend has it that whoever bought this particular house, usually ended up dead or moving out within a month. The house had a long history of murder and mayhem. The first reported murder was when a 20 year old boy ended up killing his whole family. After it was all said and done, he claimed to have no recollection of the event and also claimed to have been possessed by demonic forces.

They checked into the first motel they came to right off the highway. Wagon Wheel looked like it had seen better days back in the '60s. Most of the residents were elderly and all the houses were run down. There a few old men sitting on the steps on the court house. They eyed Raylene's beat up Chevy Silverado suspiciously as she drove by. "Ary, I got a bad feelin about this town." She said as she turned left on the main street.

Later that night, Ariana and Raylene were in their motel room eating dinner when something strange happened. They could clearly hear the couple in the room next door to them arguing. Raylene quietly walked outside and peaked in the window to check on them. She could still hear them arguing but when she looked through the windows—nobody was there. She walked back into her room and put salt down around the room just in case.

The girls did not sleep easy that night. The next morning, Raylene called Cheyanne and explained the situation. "Cheyanne, there is something screwy with this town or I'm a natural blonde!" She told her best friend while she and Ariana were waiting on their waitress so they could order their breakfast. "Ray, no way in hell are you a natural blonde—and I believe you. I will keep looking at the case files and see what I can help ya with…" Cheyanne said as she nursed the twins.

"Your Aunt Ray—Ray is a tad bit crazy! But that's why she is such a great match for your Uncle Sammy." Cheyanne told them. The twins just smiled up at her in response. They loved it when their mother talked to them. They smiled and giggled whenever she talked to them. Cheyanne fed and burped them and then put them in their playpen near her desk. She played with them every day and talked to them whenever they were away and she was near them—she hoped their conversations were helping their development.

"Ok boys, let's see if we can find out what is going on in Wagon Wheel. Yes, I know but this our job. Don't give me that look! I swear you are two are just like your daddy!" She said playfully when they both stuck their tongues out and cooed then laughed. She smiled as she began typing away on her computer. Wagon Wheel, Texas had been home to a side show for a time and one of the main attractions had been a ventriloquist. The show burned down sometime in the late 60's, killing all the attractions, except one. The ventriloquist, "Amazing Jesse" had disappeared along with his puppet, Cecilia. The townspeople all searched for Jesse, probably out of sheer fear, but neither him nor his remains had ever been found.

Cheyanne even checked EBay looking for any possible signs of Cecilia but to no avail. "I am amazed that anybody would actually buy a doll knowing it could be possessed!" She said to herself. While Cheyanne was trying to help Raylene and Ariana, Sam and Dean were trying to figure out just what exactly they were dealing with. "I'm telling you Sam, nothing we've ever hunted has ever left footprints like that!" Dean said, walking deeper into the woods.

Whatever it was they were looking for was huge. It was big enough to push over grown trees. Huge limbs had been snapped off the neighboring trees as if they were small twiggy branches. The footprints were bigger than a man or a bear's and deep enough to suggest a 300 pound creature had made them. They came across a fresh pile of scat that was still steaming. The smell was worse than Dean had ever smelled in his life—even worse than some of the bar restrooms he had ever used.

"Damn! Even the twins don't make smells like that!" Dean joked, trying not to gag. "Oh man! That is just nasty!" Sam said covering his nose. "I guess we know the answer to that question now…" Dean said with a crooked grin. Sam just rolled his eyes, "Dean, what exactly makes you think that is bear shit?" He asked his brother, not amused.

Dean just shrugged his shoulder, still laughing at his joke. He grabbed a stick and started digging through the pile. Sam gagged but Dean just ignored him. A few moments later, they both realized they were seeing human remains in the poop. "I should totally snap a pic of this and send it to Chey." Dean said trying to keep a straight face. "As much as I am trying not to gag, that would be pretty funny.

Sam and Dean both snapped pictures of the pile and texted them to Cheyanne. They both laughed when a few moments later Dean's phone rang. "Hi hunny!" He said innocently. "Put me on speaker please sweetheart." She said as sweetly as she could manage. "You're on speaker." Dean said with a grin. "I don't know why in the hell you two Idgits think it is funny to send me a pic of a pile of shit but you two fuckers are some nasty bastards!" She said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Do you kiss my nephews with that mouth?" Sam asked when he could breathe again. "Not only do I kiss them, but I also do all sorts of kinky perverted things to your brother with my mouth!" Cheyanne said in her sexiest voice. "Oh God! Thanks for the mental image burned into my retinas!" Sam said with a gagging noise. "Oh yeah! Like we've never heard you and Raylene going at it before!" Dean teased his brother who was turning redder by the second.

"Am I seeing things or is there human bones in that pile?" Cheyanne said after a few minutes. Dean looked down and realized his wife correct. There were what looked like human metacarpal bones in the scat. "Ok any way you can send some clear pic of the footprints you were telling me about?" She asked as she put her glasses on her face. Dean and Sam sent her the foot print pictures.

Just then they heard a growling noise from the woods about 100 yards in front of them. Suddenly, a big black, gorilla looking creature charged out of the tree line, running full tilt towards them. The creature was snarling and growling at them. Sam and Dean didn't stop running until they were back to the Impala. Neither one said a word until they were safely on the highway, heading back to their motel.

"Ok…what…the…hell…was...that?" Sam asked, still trying to catch his breath. "No idea! But I'm hoping Chey can find out for us!" Dean said as they pulled up in the motel parking lot. He called Garth as soon as they were safely in their room. "Hey man, we just saw whatever the hell that was in the woods and it is definitely not a werewolf—Lycanthrope—excuse me! Yes I'm sure! This thing was taller than Sam and way harrier!" Dean said trying to keep calm.

Garth was amazed. He couldn't believe what Dean was suggesting he saw. If it wasn't any kind of Lycanthrope then that meant his family was safe for now. He knew the boys could handle whatever it was. He missed hunting and helping hunters but he needed to keep his family safe. Besides, Cheyanne was back in the game now and she was just as smart, if not smarter than the other hunters. Who else to fill in Bobby Singer's shoes than his own daughter?

Cheyanne looked through the internet pulling resources and printing out articles. She could not believe what she was reading. She printed out the information and began assembling it all into a huge Men of Letter case file. She stopped working only when the twins began to fuss. Then she fed them, bathed them, read them their bedtime story and put them to bed. After they were both sleeping, Cheyanne went back into the great room and worked through the night.

By the time the sun was shining through the big windows of the great room, Cheyanne had discovered exactly what it was that Sam and Dean were hunting. She couldn't believe what she was seeing but she knew what it was. She went to make coffee before she called them. She ended up also feeding the twins before she called Sam and Dean.

She put two soft comfy blankets down on the floor and out the twins down for some "tummy time" while she called the guys. She smiled as the twins cooed and gurgled and laughed while picking up their toys and inspecting them with their mouths. "Ok boys, let me call you dad and uncle and help them and then I will check in with your two aunts." She said as she sat down at her desk with a cup of coffee.

"Mornin Hunny. Got anything for us?" Dean asked as he and Sam were getting into the Impala to go find breakfast. "Ok you're seriously not going to believe what I firmly believe it is… Based on everything I have found online—I think it's a Sasquatch." Cheyanne said bracing herself for Dean's argument. "Sas—you mean Bigfoot? Do they even exist? I thought that was just an urban legend…" Dean said looking at Sam, who was just as shocked as he was. "Normally, these creatures do not eat humans, but that doesn't mean one couldn't go rogue. Up until last night, I would have never believed what I'm looking at but that's what it is looking like." Cheyanne said as she flipped through the pages once again.

"I'm going to the library to see if there is anything in the archives—maybe the Men of Letters have come across these things before." She said as she walked to the kitchen to get more coffee. The twins were enjoying a nap on their blanket. Cheyanne let out a happy contented sigh. She smiled as she finished her cup of coffee and headed in the direction of the library, baby monitor in hand.

She dug through the files for a few minutes and then found four thick manila folders labeled "Sasquatch/Bigfoot." She grabbed them and headed back into the great room. Bobby and John were standing in the great room when she walked back in. "If you two wake them up you will be changing diapers and feeding them!" She teased as she gave them both hugs.

"What brings you two by?" She asked as she walked back towards the kitchen to refill her coffee cup. "We just wanted to see these little guys." Bobby said innocently. "Dad, we just talked yesterday—and you forget I know you better than I know the boys." Cheyanne said as she sat down at her desk. "Actually, kiddo, we came to see if you could figure out what this is…" John began as he handed Cheyanne a beautiful Amethyst stone that had been carved into an ornate pendant of a dragon.

"I can do my best—but you will have to wait a little bit because I've got a couple things going at once." She said as she inspected the pendant. It had some sort of enchantment carved on the back of it. Cheyanne had to admit it was beautiful. "Where did you two get this anyway?" Cheyanne asked, having a feeling she already knew. "I may have won it in a poker game…" John said sheepishly. He grinned when Cheyanne burst out laughing.

"Uncle John, don't ever change!" She said shaking her head. They all smiled when they heard the twins laughing. Cheyanne stood up and walked over to them to check on them. "Now Sammy, how did I know you were the giggling one?" She asked as she picked him up. "So Sam and Dean huh?" Bobby asked with a grin. "It was easier than calling them Jonathan Dean and Robert Samuel." She explained with a grin. "So when the boys are home we call em Big Dean or Little Dean, Big Sam or Little Sam." She said with a giggle. Upon hearing his name, little Dean woke up and starting looking for his mother.

Cheyanne handed Sammy to John while she picked up Dean. She laughed when she realized both boys needed diaper changes. She took them back to Dean's bedroom –carrying one baby on each hip—and changed their diapers. She fed them and then brought them back into the great room and handed them to their grandpas. She called Raylene and Ariana next and touched base with them.

"I'm tellin ya Chey, this town is straight out of Deliverance! I swear whenever these town people look at us I can almost hear banjos!" Raylene said. "Well then, you better paddle faster!" Cheyanne replied with her best Southern accent. "Look, I will keep working on the information and see what I can find—worst case scenario I will come help you—Dad and Uncle John are here if I need 'em." She added before hanging up.

"Hey dad, I was actually going to call you today—do you happen to know anything about Bigfoot?" Cheyanne asked as she opened one of the case files on her desk. "Only that they're supposed to not exist." Bobby said as he began looking at the file over her shoulder. "Well—surprise! Sam and Dean are hunting one right now as we speak. "Well I'll be damned!" Bobby said in amazement.

Bobby was so proud of Cheyanne. She had done her best to get out of hunting and lead a normal life but he had also always wanted her and Dean to get back together. For some reason, Bobby had always known those two belonged together. When Dean had told him about that Randy guy, Bobby had never wanted to throttle someone so bad in all his life.

Dean had intentionally left out the part about Randy kidnapping and raping Cheyanne for three days. When Cheyanne called the twins her little miracle, he didn't know she called them that because of the damage that Randy had done to her body. He would never know the fear and emotional trauma that Cheyanne had to overcome just to be back in Dean's arms. Bobby would never know the anguish his daughter had felt when she had lost her first baby and then was told by the doctors that she would never be able to have anymore.

Bobby would never know the heartache Cheyanne had felt when Castiel had told her that he could not heal the damage her body had endured. He would never know how much the angel had wished he could fix her. As far as Bobby knew, Cheyanne had come to live at the Bunker after her and Randy had broken up. Dean hadn't felt like it was his story to tell and thought that if Cheyanne wanted to tell her dad what she had been through she would.

John knew there was more to Cheyanne's story that his sons were letting on. He aimed to get the whole story one way or another. John Winchester did not like the fact that his daughter-in-law was a witch—white or not. He also did not like it that the girl he had practically raised her whole life was half demon. He could not deny that she loved Dean. Cheyanne's love for Dean showed in everything she did. The way that Dean looked at her showed they were both in love.

John watched how Cheyanne took care of the twins with such love and tenderness. He knew that she had no darkness in her anywhere. He still did not trust her powers but part of him wanted to believe that she could do no harm. He just wanted to know more of her story. He swore that sometimes when Dean pulled Cheyanne near, he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

John and Bobby watched in amazement as Cheyanne took care of the twins and worked on helping not only Sam, Dean, Raylene and Ariana but other hunters as well. The twins weren't even a month old yet and Cheyanne was already finding her stride. She worked around the twin's schedule and got a lot accomplished. "Ok Ray, let's see what you may be dealing with here. Looks like either a possessed doll—yes I know you hate creepy ass dolls—or you are dealing with a puppet master who is supposed to be deader than a doornail." Cheyanne said, trying to bite back when her best friend used words that would make Uncle John blush.

She had called Raylene after she had fed the twins and put them in their bouncy seats at her feet while she sat on the couch and folded laundry. She had asked Bobby and John to help her with a few other cases. At first, John had balked at helping her because she should be able to handle doing it all on her own but Bobby had threatened to blast him full of buckshot if he didn't help. "Look I can do it on my own but do you honestly think that Sam and Dean would ever truly leave me to do it alone?" She snarked at John.

"I can do it believe me, but extra hands are always appreciated, especially since I just sent Sabastian to the store for a beer run. "So what is this Sebastian guy? Dean doesn't mind his wife staying home with some guy living here?" John said after a few minutes of trying to look stuff up on the internet. He still preferred reading actual newspaper to the internet. Cheyanne looked up from the basket of laundry she was folding and stood up.

"First of all John Winchester, Dean trusts me! Second of all, Sebastian is a family friend. He lives here because all of his family is dead! I saved his life—which is a long story I don't want to get into with you! I figured you of all people would respect and understand loyalty because of all the bullshit you drilled in my husband's head about loyalty!" She said, both hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

Just then the door opened and in walked Sebastian. "Am I interrupting?" He asked in his usual cheery British accent. "Not at all." Cheyanne said sweetly to him. "Just trying to explain to my father-in-law that Dean doesn't have to worry about me cheating on him with you." Cheyanne explained, never taking her eyes off John. For a brief moment, John could have sworn that her eyes went black.

John called his sons as soon as he was in his truck. He was going to pick up take out for everybody. "Dad! What's wrong? Is Cheyanne or the twins hurt?" Dean asked, unaware that everyone else thought it was odd for him to have that reaction. Sam looked at his brother with concern. "Hold on Dad, Sam's here I'm putting you on speaker." Dean said as Sam sat down at the table across from Dean.

They had just come back from the coroner's office to examine the latest victims of Bigfoot's hunger. "What's wrong?" Sam asked propping his elbows on the table. "I want to know what you two aren't telling Bobby and me about Cheyanne. I want to know now. Dean, I could have sworn—that I saw her eyes turn black a minute ago…" John began. "What did you say to her? Her eyes only turn black if she's beyond pissed –and that takes a hell of a lot to piss her off that bad—trust me! Or you are hurting me or the twins, like we have to be in super danger... Dad, what did you do?" Dean asked, beginning to get pissed at his dad.

Cheyanne brought John back for him and Sam. She didn't have to do that but she wanted to as soon as she saw John. Dean knew with Cheyanne's big heart that she couldn't just leave the man in Hell. "Don't get that tone with me boy! You are the one who leaves your wife alone with this Sebastian guy—how do you know that there is nothing gone on between them when you're gone?" John said, not liking Dean's new attitude towards him.

"You didn't? I trust Cheyanne—and for what it's worth, I trust Sebastian! He is close to Chey because she saved his life! They would never screw around behind my back—if that's what you said to her face then I hope her eyes did go black—I'm surprised she didn't throw you up against the wall on sheer principle alone!" Dean said disgusted with his dad.

There had been a time when he had craved his dad's approval. All Dean had ever wanted was for his dad to love him as much as he loved Sam, but he never had. It had taken Cheyanne a great while to finally convince Dean that he was worthy of so much more than just John's approval. Dean now saw the wisdom in his wife's words. He wished he could live as freely as she did but Cheyanne had always been a free spirit.

She would tell somebody to kiss her ass in heartbeat and keep walking. She was also kind and gentle as well as tender and empathetic. She was a red hot passionate lover and a best friend. Dean realized that Chuck had known what he was doing when he put Cheyanne and Dean together all those years ago. The fact that Cheyanne could see how broken Dean felt on the inside and still love him never ceased to amaze him.

Dean knew without a doubt that John's words had hurt Cheyanne more than pissed her off. He expected that she would be calling him here shortly. He was beyond pissed at his dad. What were John and Bobby even doing at the bunker anyway? Surely, John wouldn't be checking on Cheyanne and the boys unless he suspected something… Dean didn't know the reason behind the visit but he was pretty sure he wouldn't like it.

Dean hung up from talking to John and stood up. He began to pace the motel room. "Man, whatever dad is up to I don't like it one bit. He comes back after being dead for how many years? And he expects us to just pick up following orders—we've changed Sammy, Hells Bells, I've changed! Now I find myself thinking—oh hell no! Cheyanne never stood for his shit and neither should I!" He said exasperated.

"This is exactly why I left and went to college. Dad was always obsessed and God forbid we want our own lives. I never did like being treated like a soldier but he wasn't as bad with me as he was with you. He tried to be like that with Cheyanne but she had her own mind even as kids." Sam said, laughing as he remembered all the times that Chey had balked at John's orders.

"You should have seen her that night he stopped us from getting married the first time! She used words even dad had never used! She's a pistol man!" Dean said proudly as he walked over to the fridge and got out a beer. "I can only imagine what she said to him this time." Dean laughed as he twisted the top off his beer. He had just taken a big swig when his phone rang again it. It was Cheyanne.

"Mind telling me why you dad has a bug up his ass? He flat out accused me of cheating on you with Sebastian? You know full well I would never do that—and I have a free pass!" She said. She wasn't pissed anymore and was doing her best not to yell at Dean. She had no reason to yell at him. She didn't want Dean thinking she was pissed at him when it was John she was pissed at. "I don't know but if you were going to use that free pass—please do it with somebody who truly deserves you." Dean said lovingly.

He felt relieved when Cheyanne's voice got sexy husky. "Well, there is this one guy I've been drooling over—he's about 6 ft. 2, has these gorgeous green eyes and drives this sexy ass '67 Impala that always makes me want to drop my panties…" She said as she purred in his ear. Cheyanne laughed when Dean cleared his throat. Cheyanne knew what kind of effect she was having on her husband. "I so can't wait till you get home—the things I want to do you in the dungeon… mmmmmm." She added with emphasis on the dungeon part. "Dammit woman, I love you so much!" Dean practically growled into the phone.

"I know baby and just so you know, I don't need that free pass because I don't want anybody but you. I love you too Dean." Cheyanne reassured him. "I know baby but I feel so bad…" Dean began. "Hey, none of that now, baby we discussed this. You still had the mark and as it took you darker, you did some stuff you wouldn't have normally." She told him. Dean closed his eyes for a moment. Silently thanking the powers that be for bringing Cheyanne into his life.

He had just hung up his phone and went to get another beer out of the fridge when Sam walked into the room. He had left to grab their dinner while Dean talked to Cheyanne. "Hey." He said as he set the food on the table. "She is pissed as hell at dad, but her and the boys are good. I just want to find this whatever the hell it is gank it, and get home." Dean said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm telling you Sammy, it's like ever since she rescued dad from hell, he has been trying to pick a fight with her." Dean said as he paced the room some more.

Sam watched his brother and listened to him. Dean was right. John had been pissed when he found out that not only was Cheyanne half demon but she was also a white witch. The fact that she could only use her powers for good and not evil made no difference to John Winchester. He had demanded to know why she still lived and why Dean had married her. Sam was waiting for Dean to finally stand up to their dad. He had already started to see it here and there and he was so proud of his brother.

"We will. So according to Cheyanne we are hunting a Bigfoot. According to the lore, they are very reclusive and hate seeing crowds of people. Cheyanne has found several pictures of them as well as a ton of eyewitness accounts. She is cross referencing them and culling throw their validity as we speak." Sam said as he grabbed his food out of the sack. He rarely ate cheeseburgers but he was indulging tonight. "English please? See this is one of the things I love about Chey—she breaks everything down into plain English!" Dean said as he took a bite of his double bacon cheeseburger.

"Ok so basically she is trying to narrow down her research so we know more facts that just urban legend. Yes she is pretty awesome." Sam said with a laugh. "Thank you! Was that so hard?" Dean teased between bites. Sam laughed with his brother. They talked more as they finished their dinner.

The next morning, they were once again out in the woods, looking for Bigfoot. They started by investigating the latest victim's campsite. The tents were ripped apart and blood was everywhere. Sam and Dean split up in order to get a better idea of what they were dealing with. Dean noticed several sets of foot prints. Including some really small foot prints. He knew by looking at them they were not human. "Hey Dean, look at this." Sam said as Dean walked over to him.

There on the ground in front of Sam, was the body of a tiny Sasquatch. "Poor guy—or girl, maybe this is why campers are dying. From the looks of the campsite, maybe the campers wanted to bag JR. here and momma—or dad—got in the way." Sam said as he knelt down beside the body. "Then why would the other campers have gotten killed?" Dean asked as he continued to look around.

The campsite was completely trashed. The coolers were torn apart, the food was disintegrated but, none of it had been eaten. The campers themselves looked as if they had been shook like ragdolls and then thrown to the ground. "Dean, why didn't the sasquatch eat the food? Most wild animals would have eaten the food—and probably would've eaten the people too. Dude, something is weird about this…" Sam said puzzled.

The foot prints led away from the camp and deep into the woods. The brothers followed the trail until it went into a cave. They were approached by the female Bigfoot of the group. She went up to both of them and acted as if she was trying to get them to follow her. She was becoming more frustrated by the minute, especially since the guys would not follow her. She grabbed Dean by his jacket and started shaking him. "Sam—a little help here!" Dean yelled. The Sasquatch dropped Dean and ran when she saw Sam pull his gun out of the waistband of his pants and aim it at her.

Sam thought that was a little odd for a creature who had been on a killing spree recently. He thought about this as him and Dean headed back to the car. When they passed the body of the young creature, Sam stopped to take a closer look at the body. There was some kind of yellowish white foam oozing from its mouth. A really nasty smell was emanating from the corpse. Sam knew this was not the tell-tale smell of decomposition, it was something else. Sam took a few pics of the weird foam and sent them to Cheyanne.

Cheyanne downloaded the pics to her computer so she could look at them better. She didn't know what that foam was but she knew it wasn't good. She was still looking at the pictures when the phone rang. It was Raylene. In all the Bigfoot excitement, she had almost forgotten about Raylene and Ariana's case. Raylene laughed when Cheyanne embarrassedly apologized and explained the situation.

"Damn! I hate when our men get the better cases!" She teased. "I had nothing to do with it—I just sent y'all where I thought you four would be strongest—five if you include Castiel." Cheyanne said laughing. "I know—when you assign cases, you have a talent for aligning the right case with the hunter who can best handle it. You are amazing woman!" Raylene said proudly. Cheyanne blushed and smiled shyly.

Cheyanne just did her job to the best of her ability. She didn't think anybody noticed her hard work but a whole bunch of hunters did and they appreciated everything she did for them. "So tell me what you have found out so far?" She asked Raylene. Well, according to the records I could find, Jesse Whitstone and his puppet, Cecilia were the star attractions for the Bantam Brothers' side show back in the 40's. The Bantam Brothers were a pair of conjoined twins who started their own side show and hired other freaks to star in the attraction." Raylene began as she thumbed through her information she had been collecting for days.

"The brothers hired Whitstone in 1955 and he quickly became their starring attraction. Now here's where the story starts to get weird, according to the papers, Whitstone worked there for about 5 years before he started making demands…" She continued. "Demands? What kind of demands?" Cheyanne asked as she stood up to check on the twins who were still napping. She smiled when she looked in on them.

She headed to the laundry room and started a load while still talking to Raylene. "Well, that's what I mean by things getting weird. Whitstone began demanding a separate dressing room for Cecilia. He also demanded new clothes and a personal hairdresser for her as well. At first, the Bantam brothers humored Jesse and allowed his puppet to have her own dressing room and hair dresser, but then people started dying. The hair dresser was found stabbed to death with her own scissors." Raylene continued.

"Yikes! Sounds worse than that time I let your mom give me a perm and bleach my hair blonde! I looked like one of them hair bands from the 80's!" Cheyanne laughed as she sat back down at her desk. "Oh come on! Dean loved your hair!" Raylene said trying to hold back a giggle! "I think I still have a picture of that somewhere... think I will find it and ask Dean if he remembers that phase." Raylene added teasing Cheyanne. Okay, now I am utterly mortified!" Cheyanne said as she began typing and looking for any information she could find out about the side show and the Bantam Brothers.

Cheyanne hung up with Raylene, still laughing. She began to feel a little light headed and realized she hadn't eaten all day. Bobby and John were out running a few errands for Cheyanne. She stood up and headed to the kitchen. She rummaged in the fridge and after sniffing a few containers, she scooted the trash can close and began cleaning out the fridge.

When she was satisfied, and scrubbed the entire refrigerator, she washed her hands and made herself something to eat. She had just sat down with her turkey sandwich and a glass of ice tea when the babies began to cry. Cheyanne laughed as she set her plate aside and went to check on the boys. She changed diapers and brought them back into the great room to feed them. While they were eating, she was eating. "You know, I love you guys, but I seriously need to get out of this house for a little while. I'd offer to go help daddy and Uncle Sam if I didn't think your dad would have a bitch fit." She said to the twins as she lovingly stroked both their cheeks.

Back in West Virginia, Sam and Dean were arguing. "Sam we are not calling Cheyanne in! She is home with the boys where she should be! We are not having this conversation!" Dean told his brother. They had been arguing ever since the female Sasquatch had thrown Dean around like a ragdoll. Sam had come up with some crazy idea that maybe she was trying to ask for help. He had merely suggested to Dean that maybe Cheyanne could communicate with it.

Dean was furious with his brother for even suggesting it. He didn't want his wife, the mother of his children, out here on the job. He wanted her home, in the bunker, taking care of the house and the babies. In his way of thinking, that was how he was supposed to protect her. He had no idea that Cheyanne was going stir-crazy staying home. Dean knew he was probably being a jackass but he just wanted her and the twins safe.

Dean was so afraid that what happened to his mother would happen to Cheyanne. It made no difference to him that he and Sam had killed the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel. He didn't want his kids to grow up the same way him and Sam had. Dean wanted to prove to himself that he was nothing like John Winchester. Cheyanne had already tried to reassure him that he wasn't but Dean had his doubts.

"Dean, look man, I know you love Cheyanne and you want to keep her and the twins safe, but she is going to go crazy if you don't let her join in on hunts again. She stays busy helping us and a bunch of other hunters, she does housework and works on her powers and reads up on spells and things. If you don't let her out, she will not be happy. We could use her help on this one." Sam said as he sat down on his bed.

"I don't want her hunting! Sam, I don't want her using her powers either! Now, if you're done with this insanity, I'm going to take a shower!" Dean said as he stormed off in the direction of the bathroom. He sighed once he got undressed and felt the hot water cascading down his naked body. He knew Cheyanne could more than likely help, but he just didn't want to take the chance of losing her.

While he was in the shower arguing with himself, Sam called Cheyanne and asked her if she could come help. She talked it over with Bobby and Sebastian who were more than willing to babysit little Sam and Dean. Cheyanne made sure they had everything they would need to take care of the boys, packed a bag—making sure to grab a couple F.B.I. outfits, took a quick shower, and headed out. Cheyanne drove straight through the night and arrived in West Virginia shortly after daybreak.

As she pulled her metallic apple red 57 Chevy pickup into the parking lot of the motel, she was very relieved to see that Sam and Dean had already left to find themselves some breakfast. Cheyanne parked her truck and headed to the boys' room. This was the first time she had drove the truck since handing the keys over to Sam. She took a deep breath as she grabbed her purse and her duffle bag and dug her lock pick out of her pocket.

She sat sprawled out on Dean's bed with her laptop, when Sam and Dean came walking in the door. She had left the lights off in the room on purpose. She was exhausted and in dire need of caffeine but she knew if Dean saw her too soon, he would try to send her back home. She braced for the coming fight, as she looked up from her computer. Dean locked eyes with her for a few minutes as he entered the room. "Hey Chey!" Sam said as if she was supposed to be there. He ignored the pissed off was Dean was looking at him as Cheyanne stood up and gave him a hug.

"Hey baby." She said as she walked up to Dean next. He hugged but she could tell he was very pissed off. "You are in so much trouble!" He practically hissed into her ear. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked loudly as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Sam called and said y'all could use my help on this one." Cheyanne said as she walked up behind Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Look, I haven't had very much sleep in the last two days, and I haven't had any coffee yet this morning, so we can argue and you will lose, or you can go get me some coffee and I will can help you on this case!" Cheyanne said as Dean slowly turned around to face her. He pulled her close and looked down into those green eyes. He saw the fire in them that could either mean he was in for a world class argument, or a fantastic night of sex—the choice was his.

"Dammit, Cheyanne! I want you home, where you're safe! Who's watching the twins?" He asked, trying to curb his anger. "Dad and Sebastian are watching them—did you actually think I would leave them alone? I call to check on them—trust me… I know you want me safe, but if I don't get out of the house—either going back to work at the hospital or going on a hunt every so often—I am going to go insane—and since I'm a Winchester that is an extremely short drive! And you are forgetting that I am protected against magic and anything else that can harm me!" Cheyanne said as gently as she could before coffee.

Dean laughed as he bent down to kiss her. Even after having driven all night, running on fumes and not having showered yet, Cheyanne was still sexy as hell to Dean. "None of that now!" Cheyanne teased as she felt Dean's body begin to react to her closeness. "OK, I think I am going to go take a shower—and Sam, would you go find me some coffee and maybe some biscuits and gravy?" She asked as she grabbed her duffle bag from beside Dean's bed and headed into the bathroom.

"We will discuss this later!" He said to Sam as soon as Cheyanne had shut the door. "You're welcome." Sam said as he picked up the Impala keys and headed out the door. Dean waited until Sam was out of sight, the he went into the bathroom where his wife was already enjoying her shower. He smiled as he stood there and listened to her sing in the shower for a few moments before he stripped off his clothes and joined her.

"Mmmmmm, does this mean I'm forgiven?" Cheyanne teased as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist. "It's a start…" He said as he slid one hand up and wrapped it around her breast. "Please don't be mad at Sammy, you know he wouldn't have called me unless he truly thought I could help. Please don't be mad at me either, I need to help." She said as she snuggled back into his warm, wet embrace.

Without saying a word, Dean gently turned around and kissed her hard. Cheyanne wrapped her arms around him and moaned as his hands and mouth were on her body possessively. Cheyanne giggled when Dean bent her over in the shower and entered her from behind. Pretty soon, they were dirtier in the shower than they were to begin with.

Sam walked into the room and was about to knock on the bathroom door to let Cheyanne know he was back with her coffee and food, when he heard their moans and grunts through the locked bathroom door. Sam set the food on the table in the room and then headed to the library to do some more research and give them some alone time. He stayed at the library for about an hour, printed out some articles and then headed back to the motel.

Dean walked out of the bathroom in his jeans but no shirt. He was towel drying his hair and he had just shaved. Cheyanne was still in the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and brushing her teeth. Dean smiled at her as he walked back in the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head. He smiled at her in the mirror.

"Sammy left your coffee and food on the table out here. Would you like for me to warm it up for you?" Dean asked as he stood there watching Cheyanne brush her teeth. "Yes please." She said as she rinsed her mouth out and turned off the water. She walked out of the bathroom, still wrapped in the towel, when Sam came walking back in the door. Dean laughed when his brother turned beet red and stepped out of the room.

Embarrassedly, Cheyanne went back into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later wearing blue jeans, a black tank top, and one of Dean's plaid button down shirts. Her long hair hung down her back in a wet wave. Sam came back in the room as Dean set Cheyanne's coffee down in front of her. She drank it as she brushed out her hair and then clipped it up the way Dean loved. She laughed as he winked at her as he set her food down in front of her next.

"Sorry about that Sammy, I kind of forgot to hang the tie on the door." Dean said after a few minutes. Cheyanne almost choked on her biscuits and gravy at the expression Sam shot at Dean. "I had no idea there was some sort of code between y'all for that…" She teased. "You know, back in the day, Raylene used to hang her panties on the door for that very reason." Cheyanne said with a laugh. "Okay—for starters, that is way too much information than I need to know about your best friend! Secondly, Dude you are dating a freaky chick—finally!" Dean teased Sam as he high fived him.

"I am so going to have to ask her about that one…" Sam said with a laugh. "Okay, now that I am feeling human, why don't you two boys take me to the cave? Hopefully, I can either speak or read their thoughts…" Cheyanne said as she grabbed a book out of her bag and grabbed her purse. Sam opened the front passenger side door of the Impala for Cheyanne, then he climbed into the back seat. Cheyanne brushed out her still damp hair, twisted it up and clipped it in place.

Dean smiled to himself, he loved it when she clipped her hair like that. "All you need now is your glasses." He teased when she caught him watching her instead of the road. Cheyanne smiled as she put her sunglasses on. "I know you like my reading glasses but I don't need them right now." She teased back as she scooted over beside him. Dean smiled at her as he put one arm on the back of the seat behind her.

A few moments later, they came to the entrance to the wooded area where the campsites had been attacked. Cheyanne could feel the creature long before they came to any of the sites. She shivered as she took in the pain and the occurrences around her. "What is it?" Dean asked concerned when Cheyanne stopped right where the first tent had been. "Shhhh!" She said as she closed her eyes and held her arms out away from her.

Sam and Dean watched Cheyanne as she made her way to each campsite without their guidance. She knelt down at the exact spot where they had found the body of the young Sasquatch. She kept hearing a voice call out to her. "Please, help us! Why won't anybody help us? Why can't we make these humans understand?" The voice said, it was a female voice obviously in pain.

Cheyanne followed the sound into the cave. Sam and Dean followed her inside. "You'll not need those weapons." She told them. Dean and Sam looked at each other but they put their guns back in their waist bands. Deeper and deeper into the cave they went until they came to a clearing where a huge group of Sasquatches had formed a circle. They looked up as Cheyanne, Dean and Sam came near. Dean swallowed hard when he heard a few Bigfoot growl.

Dean watched in amazement as Cheyanne straightened herself up and said in a very calm quiet voice. "It's okay. I am here to help. I am the Oracle, who do I need to speak with. One Sasquatch walked up to Cheyanne and gently took her hand. She guessed by the graying of his fur he was an elder. He motioned as best he could for Sam and Dean to follow too. They were led through the group into the inner circle where a lone female sat weeping over the dead body of the juvenile that Sam and Dean had found.

As Dean looked around the cave, he realized a few Sasquatches looked very ill. "Chey, I think they do need our help, look at some of them." He whispered. "I know, we will do our best to help them." She said quietly, never letting go of his hand in the semi darkness. Cheyanne knelt beside the mother, who was cradling her dead baby in her arms. Cheyanne gently laid her hand on the mother's arm. "It's okay, I understand. Show me what happened." She said quietly.

Cheyanne reached up and gently touched the mother Bigfoot's face with her hand. Dean watched in amazement as he watched his wife do a full on Vulcan mind meld with this big hairy creature. Cheyanne saw exactly what the mother had been trying to do. Several members of the clan were sick, from some strange berries they had found in the woods. She had tried to get help but the humans didn't understand. They just shot at them, hurting several and killing more.

The strange berries grew in a thicket not far from here. They were mixed in with the wild blackberries that grew in the area and looked very similar. Cheyanne saw everything she needed to. "Can you show us where these berries were?" She asked the mother. "I will do everything I can to help you and your family—I'm not sure if I can help this little one but I will try my best." She promised them. The mother Bigfoot looked at Dean questioningly and then back to Cheyanne. "Yes he's my mate." Cheyanne said with a smile.

"Dean, you and Sam go with this one. I need you to look at those berries and send me some pictures while I work on an elixir to help the rest of the clan." Cheyanne said quietly. She tried to speak as softly as she could because noise made the sick ones feel worse. She counted how many sick Bigfoot she had on her hands and began mixing up the necessary ingredients.

Cheyanne walked over to the dead Bigfoot and knelt down beside him and his mother. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she reached out and laid her hands on the furry body. She said a few words in Latin and a whitish blue light emanated from her and enveloped her and the young one on the ground beside her. After a few moments, the cave went dark again and the cave grew quiet. Sam and Dean had returned with the elder and had seen Cheyanne work to bring the baby back to life.

Dean held his breath until the young Bigfoot moved and woke up gasping for breath. Cheyanne quickly gave him some of the elixir and then began dispensing it to the others. Pretty soon, she had taken care of all the sick and had made enough elixir for the clan to get well soon.

Suddenly, the cave erupted into a raucous of monkey like cheering. The mother came up to Cheyanne and caressed her cheek. Cheyanne looked into the Bigfoot's eyes and said "You're welcome. I'm a mother too so I understand." She patted the mother on her huge ape-like hand. The Elder escorted them back out of the cave. Cheyanne suggested the clan may want to move out of the area as soon as they could all safely travel again.

Dean and Sam didn't say a word to her until they were all in the Impala again and heading back to the motel. "Holy Shit that was awesome! I am used to you being a freaking oracle by now but that is still amazing when you do stuff like that! To be honest it so damn hot!" Dean said, pulling his wife over to him. "It was pretty hot!" Sam teased. "Horn dogs!" Cheyanne laughed.

As soon as they got back to the motel, Cheyanne called to check on the twins. Bobby and Sebastian were holding down the fort. John had been pissed that Cheyanne had left to go help the guys but he found his own case so he was gone for the moment. Bobby was relieved, John was unbearable here lately—more so than usual. He had a bug up his ass ever since they came to the bunker to check on Cheyanne and she was handling being a mom/wife and helping hunters so well. Bobby suspect John was having issues with her being half demon and a witch. It made no difference to John Winchester that Cheyanne had chosen the healing path and helped people. In his mind, she should have been destroyed as soon as Sam and Dean knew what she was—instead Dean had married her!

Bobby just ignored John. Cheyanne was his daughter and he knew she had a good heart. Hells Bells she was an Oracle for crying out loud! Bobby wasn't exactly sure what kind of life Cheyanne had before she came into his life, but he was pretty sure that Lydia had been harder on her than John had been with the boys. Cheyanne never spoke of her mother. She loved her but she also considered the woman to be an obsessed, cold hearted bitch.

Dean bragged to Bobby about how awesome Cheyanne had been in the cave. He was so proud of the way his wife had fearlessly walked in there and helped that clan of Bigfoot as if she did it every day. "Bobby, she helped them without any hesitation and just fixed the elixir no questions asked. Cheyanne didn't even balk at doing the mind meld thing." Dean was so damn proud of his wife.

Cheyanne took her shower first that night, dressed in one of Dean's T-shirts and a pair of yoga shorts. She dug through her purse until she found a scrunchy and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Dean laughed when she stretched out on his bed. "I know technically I should probably go get my own room, but I am too damn exhausted to move." She said yawning. "Well yeah, between the sex this morning—which drains your powers on a good day—and you using your powers healing that little guy today, you should be pretty exhausted. Get you some sleep, honey." Dean said as he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up over her.

Raylene and Ariana found more on the story of Jesse Whitstone and Cecilia. When people started mysteriously dying around the side show, the good people of Wagon Wheel wanted it gone. The Bantam Brothers made a deal with the Sheriff and ran Jesse and Cecilia out of town. A short time after, the side show performers began dying off themselves.

Finally, there was a huge fire that swept through the camp ground and took out the remaining survivors of the side show. The town's people had always suspected Jesse Whitstone but nobody could prove it, and now people were disappearing all over again in the exact same manner as before.

Raylene and Ariana were at the coroner's office looking over the newest victim. The young woman had been a hair dresser and had supposedly fallen several times onto her own scissors. Raylene noticed a few strands of long curly brown hair. She knew they didn't belong to the victim because she had blonde hair. A few of the victim's acrylic nails were broken as well. She had defense wounds all over her arms, as if she were trying to fight off her attacker.

Ariana noted that some of the bruises around the wounds appeared to have occurred after the victim was already dead. She got out her notepad and began writing down the details and taking pictures. Ariana had tried calling Cheyanne's cell phones but they all went to voicemail. She called Dean who told her that Cheyanne was already asleep. Ariana told Dean what they were finding.

"Do you need us to come help?" He asked the girl. Dean knew Ariana was still not too sure about this hunting stuff. Before she had met Cheyanne, Ariana had been happy just being a normal F.B.I. agent and capturing human monsters. If it wasn't for all of them she still wouldn't know that ghosts, werewolves and vampires even existed, much less creep dolls that killed people.

"No, I think Ray-Ray and I pretty much have it handled." Ariana assured Dean. She wasn't about to tell him that she would be happy to stay home and wait for Castiel to come home. Silently she prayed to her angel in a trench coat and told him how much she loved him and missed him. She wasn't surprised in the least when she felt his familiar hand on her shoulder.

Ariana looked up in the blue eyes of Castiel. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "Cass!" She said when they finally came up for air. "I'm sorry, I know you are busy but I missed you." She told him almost apologetically.

"If I were busy, I would not have come." He said as he brushed her chin with his thumb. He loved this woman so much. Heaven was pretty much in order for the moment and Sam and Dean were slowly beginning to realize that Cheyanne had an important task ahead of her. The sooner Dean stopped trying to keep her locked away in the bunker, the better off they would all be. Castiel understood his best friend's desire to keep his family safe but Cheyanne was the Oracle. She had a job to do.

Castiel cleared his mind and put his attention back on Ariana. "How can I help?" He asked her concerned. She look exhausted. Her growling stomach told him that she hadn't eaten in a while. He took her out to dinner since Raylene had went back to the coroner's office. Raylene came in and found the note that Ariana had left on the table in their room.

Raylene sat there and ate her cheeseburger while she looked over the notes. She had a funny suspicion about Jesse Whitstone's puppet, Cecilia. Raylene hated creepy dolls on a good day. An evil one just ranked right up there with clowns in her mind. She really hated clowns—almost more than Sam did! She sighed as she opened her laptop and began typing. She nearly jumped when her phone rang. She let out a breath of relief when she saw Sam's number on her phone.

"Hey sweetie!" She answered, smiling before she got the words out. After being in this town for a few days, she was very happy to hear from her honey. Raylene and Sam were talking about getting married, but she was a little hesitant because she had a past full of men who had hurt her. She knew she needed to sit down and tell Sam about it but she hadn't even told Cheyanne about some of the things she had been through. Raylene fought back tears as she told Sam about the case.

"Are you okay baby?" Sam asked her, ignoring Dean's gagging noises. Sam went outside and sat in the Impala while he talked to Raylene. He knew something was wrong but he wanted to wait for her to tell him. Raylene silently prayed that Sam would still love her once he knew all of her secrets. She also prayed that Cheyanne would forgive her too for not telling her sooner. "Of course she will—not like I ever slept with Dean!" Raylene said taking a deep breath as she sat back down to focus on her research.

A little while later, Raylene slammed her laptop closed in frustration. She decided to take a page out of Cheyanne's book and go take a bubble bath. She ran the tub full of hot water and poured in some of her shampoo and body wash. She locked the bathroom door and stripped out of her clothes. She laid her cell phone on the stool she brought into the bathroom from beside her bed. Raylene had been raised a hunter just like Sam, Dean and Cheyanne. Her mother and Father were hunters and they made John Winchester and Lydia Van Buren seem like the Brady Bunch.

Raylene shook her the negative thoughts out of her head and focused on Sam. She missed him and wished the wash cloth touch her body was his hands instead. She washed her hair and bathed and shaved her legs, then she laid back in the tub and laid the folded wash cloth over her eyes. Raylene stayed in the tub until she was very relaxed from the steaming hot water.

Finally, she realized the water was now cold. She took that as her que to get out of the tub and dry off. Ariana and Cass could be back just any time and she didn't want them to find her asleep in the bathtub. She laughed at that last thought as she pulled the plug and climbed out of the tub. Raylene wrapped the towel around her and walked into the bedroom, just as her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered as she dug her yoga pants and a tank top out of her duffle bag. She wished Sam was there once again. She honestly thought about calling him again, and then she laughed at herself. Ariana was calling to check on Raylene. She didn't want her friend to worry and she reassured Raylene that she and Castiel would be just in the room next door. Raylene laughed as she hung up the phone.

Sam thought about the weird way Raylene had been acting when they talked on the phone earlier. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Whatever it was had nothing to do with the case. He talked to Dean about it and decided that since they were done and were heading home in the morning anyway, Sam would head on to Texas. Sam couldn't wait till morning.

He began packing his bag and grabbed his laptop. "Truck keys are in Dean's jacket." Cheyanne mumbled without even opening an eye or turning over. Dean and Sam laughed as Dean reached in his jacket pocket and handed Sam the keys. "I thought you could turn it off at will…" Dean said, looking worried. "Not when I am this tired and you two don't exactly think quietly." Cheyanne said finally rolling over in bed and sitting up.

She yawned and stretched before reaching over and turning on the bedside lamp. "Go take care of our girl. Sam, something is weighing on her mind and I high doubt it has anything to do with the case." Cheyanne said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Call us when you get there." Dean told him as he walked up behind Cheyanne and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Dean could see the worried expression on his wife's face. "Hey, I'm sure Raylene will be okay. If not, Sammy will call us." He said as he pulled her close and began kissing her neck. Cheyanne leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes. "Mmmmmm, I know you right. Why don't you take my mind off of things for a while?" She teased as she took his hand and led him over to their bed.

Raylene was sound asleep in alone in her motel room that night. She opened one eye when she heard her room door open but when she turned on the light and looked, the door was shut and locked. Raylene shook her head and got up to fix a glass of water. She stood at the sink drinking it, then refilled it and walked back over to the bed. She crawled back in bed and sat there under the covers for a little while.

The clock on the bedside table said 4:00 A.M. She scratched her head and laughed at herself. She laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but to no avail. She finally gave up and reached for the TV remote on the bedside table. She sat there for a few minutes watching Jerry Springer. It was an episode about a transgender midget love triangle. She could almost hear Cheyanne now. They loved shows like that and her best friend always had a bowl of popcorn or ice cream handy.

Raylene sat there laughing at the people on the show when suddenly she heard footsteps in her room. She saw a small shadow run across the room. It was too small to be a child. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she felt as if she wasn't alone. Raylene turned on the light and reached for her cell phone. She caught a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye.

Raylene froze in horror as her mind tried to make sense of what she was seeing. A beautiful porcelain doll stood in her room, holding a very large silver Chef's knife. Raylene recognized the long reddish brown hair pulled back in the red ribbon and the glass blue eyes from the pictures she had been looking at for the past two days. It was Cecilia, Jesse Whitstone's puppet. There she stood with no ventriloquist and no strings. Her glass eyes were full of hate.

Without warning, Cecilia lunged at Raylene. The silver knife plunging deep into Raylene's right thigh. She let out a scream of pain when Cecilia jerked the knife out and plunged it again but into her left shoulder this time. Raylene's palms were slashed to shreds as she fought off the puppet. Despite not even being 3 feet in height, and being made of wood and glass, Cecilia packed a powerful punch. Raylene made her was over to the bed and grabbed the gun she kept under her pillow.

Sam pulled up into the parking lot and was about to knock on the door when he heard the gunshots. He burst through the door just in time to see the puppet fly across the room, half of her glass face blown off. Raylene sat on the floor, unable to move. A puddle of blood beginning to spread around her. Sam grabbed the pieces of the doll and threw her into one of Raylene's empty suitcases.

Having heard the commotion from next door, Castiel and Ariana came running through the door. Castiel had barely taken the time to pull on his boxers and a t-shirt. He took one look at Raylene and rushed over to her. He bent down and laid his hand on her and healed her wounds. Sam helped her to her feet and held her. "Are you okay?" He asked her as he gingerly touched her body, making sure she was not hurt anymore. "Well, other than just being almost stabbed to death by a doll, I'm peachy!" Raylene told him.

"What the hell was that?" Ariana asked in disbelief. "I'm guessing that was Cecilia." Raylene said, pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down. "I have never been so happy to see you in my entire life!" She told Sam. Sam smiled a weak, worried smile at her. Raylene waited until everything had calmed down and Ariana and Castiel had gone back to their room, then she launched herself into Sam's arms. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her but all she could really do was cry.

Raylene clung to Sam for dear life and just cried. The tears came flooding out as if her emotional dam had just broken inside her. Sam never said a word, he gently picked her up and carried her to the bed and held her while she cried. He kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair back away from her face. Raylene never cried, so this whole act of vulnerability was new to Sam. He was beginning to worry.

Raylene never showed emotion like this. The only time she ever raised her voice was when Dean was being a dick to Cheyanne. She was always ready to defend her best friend, even when she and Chey were having their own fights. Raylene cried until the tears would flow no more. She sat there on Sam's lap for a long while after she had stopped crying. Sam held her and soothed her. He rubbed her back and then reached over on the nightstand and grabbed a tissue and began drying Raylene's eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why I cried like that…" Raylene began embarrassedly. "What is there to be sorry for? It's okay to cry—Ray, you are human." He said as he took her face in his huge hands. Sam caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you so much, Ray. I just want you to be happy with me—with us. You are the strongest woman I know—well you and Cheyanne—but you know what I mean. I would love it if you could trust me enough to tell me about whatever it is you're afraid to tell me." Sam said as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I would love that, but it is a lot to tell you—stuff I haven't even told Cheyanne! I'm just afraid of losing you from what I have to tell you." Raylene said as she snuggled closer into Sam's broad chest. He wrapped his big, muscular arms tighter around her. "Raylene, we have been together for almost two years, I love you and there is nothing you could say that would ever make me walk away from you." Sam told her looking down into her brown eyes.

"Oh Sammy, you say that now but you just don't know the things I've been dealing with…" Raylene said, trying to get her courage up to tell him. "Raylene, at some point, you are going to have to trust me." He told her as he began kissing his way down her neck. "Mmmmmm, Samuel are you trying to coerce me or change the subject?" She asked when she felt his hand slide up under her t-shirt.

Sam gave her a mischievous smile as he slid her shirt off over her head. "I sure am glad you came! I can't wait till you cum…" Raylene said as Sam kissed his way down to her breast and took one of her nipples in his mouth while he gently tugged on the other one with his thumb and finger. Raylene arched her back as Sam kissed his way down to the waist of her yoga pants. He slid them off and tossed them to the floor.

"Oh God yes!" Raylene murmured when she felt his tongue enter her body. Sam licked and sucked her most inner folds and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. He gripped her thighs and pulled her closer to him as he continued to lick. He didn't stop until she was shaking and felt her orgasm erupt from inside. Only then did he stop long enough to shed his clothes and replace his tongue with his throbbing manhood as he slid it inside of her.

Raylene gasped. Sam was so huge it usually took a few minutes for her body to adjust to his girth. She had to admit, he was the best lover she had ever had—both inside and outside the bedroom. She was in love with Sam and hoped he knew it. She knew he loved her without a doubt. She pulled him down closer to her and kissed him. He playfully bit her lip when he felt her nails slide up his back.

"Mmmmmmmmm! God Baby, you are so sweet!" Sam murmured into her temple as he thrust harder and deeper. He hooked Raylene's legs over his shoulder and placed a pillow under her hips. This allowed him to thrust in deeper and hit her G-spot. She gasped and ran her hands through her hair as his thrusts got harder and faster. Finally, with one final thrust and a loud grunt, he came deep inside her.

Afterwards, Raylene laid in Sam's big muscular arms, her head on his chest. She reached up and played with a strand of his long auburn hair. "I love you." She said looking up into his hazel eyes. Sam's eyes had always been a weird color of golden brown, green and blue mixed. They changed colors depending on his mood. At this moment, they were blueish green with a hint of golden brown. "I love you too." He said as he bent down and kissed her.

Sam held her in his arms. He wanted to marry Raylene and keep her safe for the rest of his life. He was lost in his thoughts when both his and Raylene's stomachs growled. "I guess we should get dressed and go eat." He told her, reaching for his shirt. Raylene took his hand and led him into the bathroom where they took a nice hot shower together. "You know, I love it when you join me in the shower…" Raylene said as she gave Sam a Cheshire cat grin.

"I do too." Sam teased, getting dressed. Raylene got dressed and brushed out her long blonde hair. Years of hunting had taught her to never leave her hair color the same hair color for long. She wanted to be as unrecognizable as possible to people who don't know her like Cheyanne and Sam did. Blonde was her latest color.

Sam held the door open for her as they got into the truck and headed to lunch. "I need to talk to you about so much. I was going to wait until we got home and tell you and Cheyanne together but I think she would understand this time…" Raylene began as she took a sip of her coffee. Cheyanne wasn't lying about coffee being the sweet nectar of life! Sam reached across the table and squeezed Raylene's hand. "Is it about the case?" Sam asked, worried. Raylene smiled at him and reassured him that the case was just challenging but nothing she couldn't handle.

Raylene took a deep breath and told Sam her whole life story and what she had been running from. "You know I was raised a hunter, just like you three. My dad got killed during a raid on a vamp's nest out in Tucson, and my mom married my step-dad a few years later. When I met Cheyanne, I started staying at her house a lot because of Henry…" Raylene began, she paused when the waitress came to take their order.

They ordered their food and Raylene continued her story while they waited on their food. "Henry was great at first, but the older I got—the more I developed into a young woman—the creepier he got… It started out just catching him checking out my ass, at first I thought I was imagining things. Then he became more obvious about it.

Whenever mom and Henry would come back from a hunt, he would hug me tighter than he should have, rubbing his crotch on me hard. He started only doing when he was drunk, then he began doing it sober when mom wasn't around. One night, mom went out to check out a case on her own. Henry waited until my brothers and sisters were asleep, then he came into my room. That was the first of many nights to follow… I tried to tell mom but she wouldn't listen…" Raylene paused as the waitress arrived with their food.

Sam sat there listening to her story, his heart breaking for his girlfriend. He loved her so much. "Go on, you can tell me more if you want." He encouraged her. She took another deep breath and reached for his hand. "I started going on hunts with Remi and Cheyanne more, hoping if I stayed gone lone enough then Henry would stop but he didn't. I'd come home from a hunt, and he would be there waiting in my room. The more I fought him off, the worse it was for me.

Cheyanne and I were always together because I had a feeling she was a kindred spirit—like she too had some secrets she was hiding—never did ask her though. When I was 18, I met a hunter named Joey. We didn't date long before we got married. We weren't married long before the nightmare began. Remi lived with us for a while because we didn't live far from his college. Joey never liked Remi—he always accused me of fucking around on him with any guy who ever spoke to me.

We were married for about two years. He was killed on a hunt—demon took him down and all I ever found to bury was a bloody corpse—all the flesh had been stripped off the body and all of his organs were gone. To this day, I am not 100% sure exactly what did that but the smell of sulfur I will never forget. I was just grateful my nightmare had ended.

I dated a few more guys after Joe, all of them hunters and each one worse than the last. I met a hunter named Brad and he swept me off my feet. We got married and he proved to be worse than Joe, Henry, and all the others combined. He not only like to beat me, he loved to pass me around to his friends and watch while they took turns raping and beating me.

One night, while he was gone on a hunt—some wendigo thing—I packed my stuff and ran. That was when I called Cheyanne and met up with y'all. Sam, you are the first man that has ever showed me kindness. You healed my heart and I am constantly afraid that I will never be good enough to deserve you. I have watched for years the love that Cheyanne and Dean have had for each other and I never dreamed I could have that. Then you and I got together and you make me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world." She said, fighting back tears.

"I did not have an easy upbringing and I have done so many things that I am not proud of but you make me feel like I am actually worth something to someone." She added, this time the tears came freely. Sam held her hand and stroked the back of it, then he leaned across the table and kissed her. "Raylene, you are beautiful and important—especially to me. I love you! I don't care about what you did or who you think you were. All I have ever seen in you is a beautiful woman with a great heart of gold and good soul." Sam said as he reached up to stroke her cheek.

"Really?" She asked stunned. "I was so sure once I told you that we would be over. I was so afraid that you would walk away from me…" She added ashamed. "The only thing I am angry with if that you have been treated that way by men all your life and so you naturally thought I would be like that. I hope you know that you can trust me, you can tell me anything." Sam reassured her. "I know that now—I do trust you, otherwise I would have left after we had sex for the first time. I don't usually stay around if I don't want to… I can't really afford to—I've been trying to avoid Brad at all costs." She said with a small chuckle.

"When we get back, you should tell Cheyanne—and maybe Dean so we can protect you better." Sam added. He wasn't going to push her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. He really wanted to go hunt all these men down and make them pay for what they had done to her, but he knew that was not a road she would want him to go down. They sat there and finished their food. They never noticed the stranger watching them from the counter.

Dean and Cheyanne pulled into the garage of the bunker around 2PM. "I can't wait to see the boys!" She told him as they climbed out of the Impala. Dean laughed as he pulled her to him and kissed her. "I gotta admit, I miss out little ankle biters." He proudly teased. He loved his family so much. He still couldn't believe this was real—imagine him, Dean Winchester, with a wife and kids and he was still a hunter. He couldn't believe how his life had changed since Cheyanne had walked back into it.

They were smiling as they walked into the kitchen hand in hand. "Well if it ain't the two lovebirds." Bobby teased as he stood there at the sink washing dishes. The twins were in their playpen cooing at each other. They grinned and giggled when they saw their parents. Dean walked over to the playpen and picked up little Sammy first and handed him to Cheyanne, then he picked up little Dean.

"Have you been good for grandpa while we were gone?" Dean asked the boys as he gave both of them kisses, then kissed his beautiful wife. "They were angels." Bobby said as he finished the last plate and then turned around to talk to them. "I still wish you two would consider moving up there by me, it gets lonesome… I can only threaten to fill John full of buckshot so many times…" He grumped.

Little Sammy laughed at Bobby's cooing and the adults laughed in response. "Is that your famous Gumbo I smell?" Cheyanne said as she inhaled the intoxicating sense of Shrimp and Crab meat. "It sure is—when Dean called and said y'all were heading home, I figured I'd make it for you." He said sheepishly. Dean smiled at the way Bobby lit up around Cheyanne. She had been just what the old drunk had needed in his life when John brought her to Bobby's house all those years ago.

Cheyanne smiled down at little Sammy as she walked through the bunker with him on her hip. The baby looked up into his mother's emerald green eyes and smiled. He was content to ride there on her hip and play with her hair. Sammy was the calmer of the twins. Little Dean had to be pulling his mother's hair, or jabbering at her—anything to keep her attention focused on him.

Cheyanne smiled down at Sammy as she thought about the differences between her infant sons. Cheyanne took out her cell phone and called Raylene. Raylene and Sam were investigating the abandoned camp grounds of the side show. Castiel and Ariana were trying to find out about the doll. "Whoa! What doll? You found Cecilia the puppet?" Cheyanne asked incredulously.

Raylene filled her in on the previous night's events. "I love our trench-coated guardian angel!" Cheyanne said out loud as Dean walked into the room, with a sleeping baby snuggled up to his chest. He smiled at Cheyanne as he laid little Dean in the crib and then took little Sammy from her lap. He played with the baby until just like his brother, Sammy was sound asleep against his chest. Cheyanne watched her husband with their children and she smiled. She had never thought they would ever have this moment.

Dean put Sammy down in the crib with his brother and then kissed Cheyanne as he went into the other room. Cheyanne almost fainted when she heard bathwater running and smelled her favorite bubble bath. She talked to Raylene for a few more minutes until Dean took her phone. "Hey Ray, she's goin to have to call you back in a few… Ok, love you too." Dean said as he hung up her phone.

He took her by the hand and quietly led her to her room. He had a bubble bath drawn up, candles lit all around the room and her favorite music playing on her stereo. "What is all this?" She asked surprised. "What? I can't do anything romantic for my beautiful wife?" Dean asked innocently as he pulled her to him. "You can, but you usually don't." She teased as she reached up and stroked the back of his neck.

"I just figured you would love a bubble bath—you know, some you time." He said as he began slow dancing with her around the room. "Mmmmmm that does sound delightful — Care to join me?" Cheyanne asked as she took her t-shirt off and tossed it into the hamper. Dean was about to resist until Cheyanne tossed her bra and her jeans in the hamper. She stood there in front of him in nothing but her pink lacy boy shorts. Dean thought she was sexy in anything but boy shorts really turned him on.

He loved her in any lingerie but boy shorts teased about what he would find underneath. They left things to his imagination and he loved it. "Ohhh, I think I will." He said with a naughty grin as he walked over to her. Cheyanne smiled at him as she helped him out of his clothes. Dean stood there in his boxer briefs. He knew he was having the same effect on her body that she was having on his—except her body didn't stand at attention like his did.

She slid his boxers off and motioned for him to get in the tub first. Dean did as he was told. He very rarely joined Cheyanne in her baths but he was always glad when he did. She slid off her panties and climbed in with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. The steamy hot water stung their skin but it felt wonderful. Dean reached for the washcloth and lathered it up with Cheyanne's favorite body wash.

"You know, when you get a romantic idea, you go all out. I feel so cherished right now." Cheyanne said as Dean began to bath her body. She relaxed back against his chest as he bathed his way down her neck and breasts. She opened her legs wide when he took the time to bathe and then play with her womanly core. "Mmmmmmmmm." She moaned into his ear. He smiled as he kissed her. "You like that baby?" He asked as let go of the wash cloth and replaced it with his hand, sliding his fingers in and out of her body. Cheyanne closed her eyes and let Dean's expert strokes and caresses drive her over the edge of ecstasy.

She wanted to return the favor but he wanted to finish cherishing her body first. He bathed the rest of her body, then washed her hair. When she was clean, she did the same for him. Then she knelt between his knees and took his erection in her mouth. She loved when he joined her in the bath. She loved the attention he was giving her tonight.

Dean loved watching her go down on him. He loved the warm wet feel of her mouth on his erection. He loved the way she would look up at him as she licked and teased her way down the shaft, slowly working her way back up. He loved the time she took and the attention she gave his body. He loved her in every way.

"Baby, I think we need to finish this outside the bath." Dean said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back his orgasm. "Well, we could make love here…" Cheyanne teased. She knew full well the water was almost cold and Dean's butt was probably numb. He smiled at her as he climbed out first and wrapped a towel around his waist. He helped her and wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out of the tub.

Dean pulled her to him and kissed her. He took her hand and led her to her bed. Cheyanne giggled as Dean gently laid her down on the bed and unwrapped her towel. He kissed her lips and then kissed his way down her body. He kissed and licked his way up and down her a few times before he parted her thighs and entered her body. He took her hands in his as he began to move inside her body.

He smiled when she looked at the leather bracelet he never took off. She looked from it to him and smiled. That smile said it all. She was still amazed that he had never taken it off since she made it for all those years ago. Cheyanne reached up and ran her fingers through Dean's velvety hair. Lovingly, she caressed the back of his neck and gently pulled him to her and kissed him.

"I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you baby but I am one lucky man." Dean panted as his thrusts began to pick up speed and intensity. Cheyanne couldn't say a word. Dean had found her g-spot and was hitting it so good all she could do was pant. She arched her back and met his pace thrust for thrust. One final grunt and Dean buried his teeth into her shoulder as he thrust hard into her and climaxed.

A few moments later, Cheyanne lay with her head on Dean's chest. "By always being there when I needed you." She said when she could finally speak. "Huh?" He asked, not realizing what she was talking about. "You wanted to know how you got lucky to deserve my love." She explained. Dean just smiled and kissed her.

Sam and Raylene walked wound the camp ground the rest of the day. They were just about ready to give up when they came across the most disgusting thing they had ever seen. At the very back of the property, in a vault that had long since been chained shut, they found a large cylindrical type aquarium. It reminded Raylene of something that Houdini had tried to escape from back in the day.

The aquarium was filled with a thick greenish black gooey liquid. It smelled of death and decay. Sam fought back the urge to puke. He had been doing this job for most of his life and sometimes the smells just got worse. "Ugh, what the hell died in here?" Raylene asked as they stared at the aquarium. She began walking up to it to get a better look and tripped over a tree root. She lost her balance and fell against the aquarium, cracking the ancient glass.

Sam helped Raylene back to her feet as the crack began to spread around the glass cylinder. They both took several steps back as the green slime began to spring forth from the glass. With a loud popping noise, the aquarium shattered, spilling its gelatinous, slimy putrid contents on the ground. Amidst the slime and smell, they found a very badly decomposed body.

"What the hell?" Raylene said as she stepped closer, trying not to slip in the slimy mud. She slowly approached the body and crouched down beside it. She grabbed a nearby stick and gently moved one of the body's hands. She gasped when she saw the object in the arms of the dead body.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, walking up beside Raylene. "I'm not entirely positive but I think we are looking at the remains of Jesse Whitstone and Cecilia." She explained as she stood up and walked around the body. "What are you doing?" A voice demanded. They looked up and saw the ghostly white figure of Jesse Whitstone.

"My corporeal remains have been trapped in that glass for years! Hidden away from prying eyes… but you two have broken their prison! Oh I had hoped to be reunited with my original body but I think a new one is needed." He said as he walked around his body, never taking his eyes off Sam and Raylene. Jesse Whitstone was impressed with Sam's sheer body mass. He had never seen another human outside the side show that was as big as Sam Winchester.

Jesse was stunned by Raylene's beauty. She would work perfectly for Cecilia. All the lady wanted was for her soul to be unleashed from that blasted doll and to be inside a real human again. "In due time my precious, in due time." He said to no one in particular. "If you are looking for your doll, I have her locked in a trunk. She tried to kill me last night." Raylene said trying to distract the ghost.

Sam ran to the truck and grabbed the salt and the gasoline. He wasn't sure how well the remains would burn but it was worth a try. Raylene dodged and ran from Jesse but no matter which way she ducked or where she ran he was always one step ahead of her. Sam entered the tent just as Jesse picked Raylene up off the ground by her throat. "Yes, yes, my precious loves you—don't be afraid. Her soul will entwine with yours and mine will entwine with your boyfriends here and then all four of us will be together for eternity." The ghost told her as he began reciting the enchantment.

Raylene couldn't breathe. She tried to loosen his grip on her throat but for a dead guy Jesse Whitstone was pretty strong. She fought until she had no strength left and she began to feel herself go limp in his grasp. She silently prayed that Samuel would get to her in time. The last thing she wanted was to be some skin condom for a demented doll.

Neither Jesse nor Raylene noticed when Sam entered the tent and began dousing the corpse with salt and gasoline. Sam prayed as he lit the book of matches and threw them on the body. Almost simultaneously, the body and the ghost ignited into blue flames and burned until they were both nothing but a pile of ashes. Raylene fell to the ground gasping for air. Sam was beside her in an instant, helping to her feet.

Next they went about setting fire to the entire abandoned camp site so nobody would stumble upon the shattered aquarium and the burnt corpse. They climbed into the truck and headed back to the motel. "What are we going to do about Cecilia?" Raylene asked as she slid over next to Sam. "Not sure, but we can call Cheyanne and Bobby, they might know." He said, never taking his eyes off the road.

A little while later they were loaded up and headed back to the bunker. Cheyanne had told them to bring her the doll and she would take care of it. Raylene was just relieved that this case was over. She had sent Ariana and Cass on another case but it was a simple haunted house. They took care of it and were headed home as well.

"We really should get dressed and eat—dad will be kind of miffed that we haven't had any gumbo yet." Cheyanne said, snuggling deeper into Dean's chest, she didn't want to move. They had made love a few more times after getting out of their bath. "Can you even walk? I think I did pretty good from the sounds of your moans." Dean teased, giving her that crooked grin of his. "You always do my love." Cheyanne said as she propped herself up on her elbow and kissed him.

She was about to run her hand down his body to wake up Dean's sleeping manhood once again, when she heard the babies begin to cry. "I guess we're being paged." She sighed with a smile. Cheyanne climbed out of bed and walked over to her closet. She reached in and pulled out a simple green cotton sundress and slipped it over her heard, not bothering with a bra or panties. Dean walked up behind her and kissed the base of her neck before zipping it up for her.

"You get dressed, I'll check the boys." She said as she walked into the nursery. She smiled as Dean walked past her, naked. She couldn't help but check him out from head to toe as he walked past. "Don't objectify me." He teased from his bedroom. He had noticed her checking him out. "My husband is one sexy man and I'm not supposed to check him out? How is that fair?" She laughed.

The twins giggled as if they understood that their parents were playing around. Cheyanne smiled as she changed their diapers and then carried them into Dean's room. He had just pulled a fresh pair of faded jeans on over his boxer briefs. He walked up to them and kissed the boys first and then his wife. Then he walked back over to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

"One day we will get daddy some shirts that aren't black." Cheyanne said as she shifted the twins on her hips. "Oh yes, I want a pretty pink one with a unicorn on it." Dean said rolling his eyes at her. "I bet Charlie could hook you up." She teased back. Dean took little Sammy off Chey's hip and held the door open for her and little Dean to pass through. She caught Dean checking out her ass when she walked by.

They followed the smell of gumbo into the kitchen. John was sitting at the table, already eating a bowl and talking to Bobby. "Hey dad, didn't know you were here…" Dean said sheepishly. "You would have if you two wouldn't have been asleep or—"John began but stopped midsentence. He knew full well what they had been doing while the twins napped.

Dean took the twins into the other room and put them in their play pen. Cheyanne motioned for him to sit at the table as she placed his food in front of him and then fixed her own plate. Bobby had even made Cheyanne's favorite food in the world, potato salad. She was very happy when she sat down to eat. Dean smiled and put his arm around her.

"So, Cheyanne, have you deciphered what the writing on the back of that pendant means?" John asked her between bites of food. Cheyanne swallowed hard. "No sir, I have not. I have been busy helping the boys solve their latest case—one that I actually needed to go help them with." She said as she mixed her potato salad in with her gumbo.

"Well, I think after we eat you should get on that—it is important." John said in his usual military authoritative tone. Cheyanne bit her tongue but she gave Dean a pointed look. Dean rubbed her back sympathetically. He fully understood how she felt. John had been dead for so long that Sam and Dean had more or less evolved into their own men, now John was back and fully expected his sons to obey him just like they did when they were younger.

Dean had to fight with himself constantly about this. He had given so much of himself trying to make John love him. All Dean had ever wanted was to be the good son, to earn John's approval, but he had never gotten it. John had doted on Sammy but never on Dean. It had taken Cheyanne a few weeks and months to get it through Dean's head that he was worthy and it wasn't him but John Winchester with the issues.

"Right, I will get on it when I get a chance. In case you haven't noticed Uncle John, I do have a family to take care of and other people who depend on me." Cheyanne gently reminded him. Dean braced himself for the fight that was about to erupt. He was always amused about the way that his dad and wife would face off with each other. He could warn John that this was a useless endeavor because Cheyanne never backed down.

"Yea I just bet—more like taking care of Sebastian behind Dean's back." She heard John mutter under his breath. "Excuse me? Is that seriously what you think of me? John Winchester, do you have such a low opinion of me that you believe I would honestly disrespect my husband—whom I have known my entire life—for someone that has become one of my best friends? I can't believe you would even think I could do such a thing!" Cheyanne said, she was beyond pissed.

She stood up from the table and stormed out. She went to check on the twins and then went back to her bedroom. She wanted to get a safe distance in case her eyes turned black. She didn't know that they already had. Dean almost jumped out of his skin when his saw her beautiful green eyes turn jet black. He knew she was more hurt than angry, it took a lot for her eyes to turn black—under normal circumstances he or the boys had to be in danger for that to happen.

After she was out of ear shot, Dean reeled on his dad. "I can't believe you just said that to her! What do I have to do to convince you that my wife would never do something like that?" Dean said, trying to keep calm. John stared at Dean. "Don't take that tone with me boy! You leave her here all day with him and you expect me to believe nothing is going on? Really?" John said.

Dean stood there trying to keep his temper in check. Any other man who dared to insult his wife he would have beat the holy fuck out of. John Winchester was walking a very thin line with his oldest son. Sam would have done laid him out for what he was insinuating about Chey.

Cheyanne went into her room, sat on her bed and cried. She was deeply hurt that anyone, especially John Winchester, would even question her faithfulness to Dean. She loved her family very much. She changed the sheets on her bed and then noticed she had messages on her phone. They were all from Crowley.

She quickly dialed his number. "Glenda! Long time no hear, how are my darling grandsons I have yet to meet?" He said as he answered the phone, he had just finished with court and was bored out of his mind. He desperately wanted to meet his grandsons. "We are good. I know I'm sorry, it's a long story, and I want you to meet them." Cheyanne tried to explain.

Dean didn't want Cheyanne to even have a relationship with Crowley but he had been most adamant about her not taking the twins around him. She sighed as she made plans to meet up with Crowley to talk. She changed into jeans and a t-shirt, put on her boots and grabbed her purse.

She could still hear Dean and John arguing as she walked into the kitchen. Cheyanne took a deep breath as she entered the kitchen. Dean smiled at her as she walked up to him and put her arms around him. "I'm going out for a little bit, do we need anything while I'm out?" She asked him as she hugged him tighter. "Beer, maybe some more whiskey." He said as he bent down to kiss her.

Cheyanne laughed as she made a mental note. "I'll be back later—I just need some time to myself." She whispered in his ear as she rubbed her cheek against him. "I understand." Dean said as he kissed her again. Her reached into his jeans pocket and handed her the keys to the Impala. He winked at her and smiled.

Cheyanne drove out of Lawrence and met up with Crowley at a small bar on the interstate. Crowley was sitting on the hood of his car when she pulled up beside him. He came around and opened her door for her. Cheyanne was surprised when Crowley gave her a hug. She hoped that there were no other hunters around. They went inside and ordered drinks.

"So what did you want to talk to me in person about?" Cheyanne asked him as she sipped her whiskey and soda. "Well, I was hoping you had wised up and was ready to leave squirrel behind. I sure would love to have you join me in Hell." He told her as he drank his scotch. "I won't do that, I love my husband. I have a family to take care of and I use my powers for good." She explained. Crowley understood, he had hoped she would change her mind but he understood.

Cheyanne and Crowley sat there and talked for a little while. When they went their separate ways, she stopped by the liquor store grabbed a couple cases of Dean's favorite brand of beer and a couple bottles of his favorite whiskey and headed home. He was waiting for her in the garage when she pulled in. His face unreadable but she had a feeling he knew where she had been.

"Hey baby." She said as he opened the door for her. He didn't say a word as she opened the trunk. He still didn't say a word as he helped her carry the alcohol inside. "Can I have a word with you?" Dean finally said after everything had been put away.

He asked Ariana to watch the twins while he escorted Cheyanne to his bedroom. Ariana and Castiel had beat Sam and Raylene home by about half an hour. Cheyanne didn't say a word until Dean had shut his door behind them.

"What the hell were you thinking? Crowley? Cheyanne!" Dean practically hissed at her. He has fought with his dad and then he got a phone call telling him that Cheyanne was having drinks with Crowley. "I figured you knew—"She sighed as she walked over to his bed and sat down. She waited for the lecture.

"I don't even know where to begin… Do you have any idea of the danger you were in? Half that bar was full of hunters—Dammit Cheyanne!" Dean said beginning to pace. He was scaring Cheyanne, she had never seen him this worried. She stood up and walked over to him. He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Chey, we agreed that you would keep away from Crowley…" Dean said, running a hand through his hair.

"No Dean, you agreed—there was no discussion or consideration of what I wanted on the matter. You can't keep me confined here in this bunker all the damn time. I need to get out and actually see people—I do have a job to do—"Cheyanne began as she placed a hand on his cheek. Dean let out an exasperated sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked over to the end of his bed.

"Cheyanne, you still have that bounty on your head—I don't want another hunter trying to collect and we still don't even know who put it out on you. I just want to keep my wife safe—is that so hard to understand? I know you have the ultimate protection or whatever but I don't want to take that chance." Dean said, his voice softening as he walked back over to her and put his arms around her.

"Dean, baby, I know you want to keep me safe but I am withering away being confined her all the damn time. Hells Bells, you start climbing the walls after two weeks of being here, even now with the boys. We both have jobs to do and mine is locking the darkness back where it belongs… whether you like it or not, my powers have a purpose…" Cheyanne began. Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled him to her.

She snuggled closer into his chest. She understood he was tired of arguing and so was she. "Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to see Crowley but I feel drawn to him. He is my biological father after all. He will never replace dad but I want to know so much about where I came from—you always tell me that family is important, why can't you understand this? I can't promise I won't see him anymore but I can promise that I won't do it behind you back. I want to know him and I don't need your permission or approval." She said to him, looking him in the eyes.

Dean stood there clenching his jaw while Cheyanne spoke. He didn't like what he was hearing. She needed to stay far away from Crowley. Dealing with him or having a relationship with him would only get Cheyanne hurt one way or another. She was too damn stubborn for her own good. Dean knew this argument would get him nowhere except sleeping alone. "Are you done?" He asked in that tone that challenged Cheyanne to keep going.

"Quite!" Cheyanne said as she headed towards her room. Dean gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I know you think I'm crazy and over protective but please hear me out. I don't want what happened to my mom to happen to you. I don't want our boys growing up without you the way Sam and I did. If I lost you I don't know what I'd do—Chey, please… I don't want to fight, I just want to keep you safe." Dean said as he kissed her.

"I know Dean, but you have to stop trying to smother me or keep me here all the time, you make me feel like I'm in prison…" Cheyanne said quietly. She was trying hard to hold back the tears. She understood his reasoning but she wished she could make him see that he was being irrational.

"I love you," She said as she looked up into his green eyes. All of his worry, love, hurt, and anger showed in those eyes. She knew he was afraid of losing her one way or another and she didn't know how to reassure him. She sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Dean closed his eyes, reveling in her touch. He loved it when she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I love you too." Dean said as he kissed her again. Cheyanne ran her hands up under his shirt. She loved the feel of his hard smooth muscles under her palms. Dean smiled down at her as he led her over to the bed. He laid her down and began kissing her just as there was a knock on the door.

Dean laughed as he stood back up and walked over to the door. He opened to see Sam standing there. "What?" Dean asked in that "Dude I was about to get laid!" tone of his. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sam asked. "I think I will go check on the boys." Cheyanne said as she squeezed out the door past Sam. Dean ushered Sam into his room. He sat on the bed while Sam sat in the chair at Dean's desk.

Cheyanne walked back into the great room and found Ariana in the middle of a panic. Castiel was trying his hardest not to laugh at her. The twins were crying and nothing she did would make them stop. She changed their diaper, played with them, but nothing was satisfying them. "Have you tried feeding them?" Raylene asked, trying to act like she was being entertained by Ariana's panic. "All of the frozen has been used!" Ariana said, fighting back tears.

"That's okay, the tap is on hand." Cheyanne said, walking into the room. She picked the boys up and carried them over the couch. She sat down and began feeding the twins. "Castiel, nice job trying not to laugh while your girlfriend panics." She teased as she continued to get comfortable. "I think Uncle Cass was trying not to laugh. But it was funny with Aunt Ari having a panic attack." She said to the twins. The boys just smiled at her as they nursed.

"Hey Chey, I've been meaning to ask you something. What made you decide to breast feed instead of bottle feeding?" Raylene asked as she came over and sat down next to her best friend. "Well, Dean and I talked about it the whole pregnancy. Hunters don't make a fortune, and kids are already expensive as it is, so I figured if I nursed, then Dean wouldn't feel stressed about money so much.

Besides that, breast milk is like liquid gold and way better—and healthier—than the man-made stuff. As long as I am able to nurse them I will. They don't even mind taking the bottle when I pump and freeze my milk. The more I nurse or pump, the more milk my body makes so that's a win/win situation." Cheyanne explained.

Castiel was always amazed at Cheyanne's wisdom. She was very wise beyond her years. She researched things before she would discuss them with anybody. He had watched as her and Dean had read tons of information about pregnancy and parenting when she was pregnant with the twins. It had amused Cass greatly at how she could keep Dean's attention on any one subject for that long.

"You are truly an awesome woman, Chey. When I grow up I want to be just like you!" Raylene told her as she put her arms round Cheyanne. "It's no big deal, I'm just me." Cheyanne said embarrassed. She thought her loved ones were in sane because she always just did everything the best she could and left it at that. She had never had praise or been told somebody was proud of her until Bobby adopted her. She thanked them but she didn't do things to be acknowledged.

Raylene rolled her eyes and Cheyanne and then kissed her on the cheek. "You know I think you're awesome!" She said as she took little Dean and helped burp him. "Are you going nuts yet?" She asked Cheyanne between burping babies and switching breasts. "Hell yes! Both from being cooped up in here all the fucking time and Dean trying to keep me under his thumb." Cheyanne said as she adjusted her weight on the leather cushion.

Dean sat on his bed and waited to find out what was on Sam's mind. "What's up?" He asked Sam. "Okay, Raylene and I have been talking—dude you have to let Cheyanne out of this bunker. She is already starting to climb the walls…" Sam began, he knew he was probably about to piss his brother off but they needed to have this conversation.

"I just want her to be safe—the boys need her—hells bells, I need her! I don't want anything to happen to her the way it happened to mom!" Dean said, he didn't understand why this was so hard to understand. "Dean, look man, I get you point, I do, but you have to realize—Cheyanne has a job she needs to be doing—" Sam began. "Yes she does, she needs to be here taking care of the boys and me." Dean cut him off. Sam could not believe what he was hearing. Dean had never been this sexist about any woman ever, he had always been supportive and encouraging with anything Cheyanne had wanted to do but now he was almost an overbearing ass.

"Dean, keeping her on lockdown, not wanting her to leave the bunker—you are treating her the way dad used to treat us—do you want her to resent you the way we resented dad? Do you want to ruin your marriage while trying to protect your family?" Sam asked him, trying to get through to Dean. Dean knew Sam was right, he could see the wedge forming between him and Cheyanne. He wanted to keep her safe but he also didn't want to lose his family in the process.

He wouldn't blame Cheyanne one bit if she woke up one morning, took the kids and left. He knew she had places to go and she could work a variety of jobs to support her and the kids on their own. She didn't need him for anything like that. Cheyanne was a strong, independent woman and Dean knew it.

While Sam and Dean were talking, Cheyanne's phone began going off. Whoever was texting her was blowing up her phone. She had left it on Dean's nightstand. Sam shot him a look when he picked up Cheyanne's phone. "Dude, tell me you're not going to check those!" Sam said in disbelief as Dean began scrolling through his wife's phone. "36 texts all from Crowley. He is wanting to meet with her again tomorrow. I think we need to have a talk with Crowley. Oh look, he is telling my wife she needs to join a coven—over my dead body!" Dean said as he texted Crowley back.

"Dean! Are you even listening to a word I said? Look, as much as you may not like it, Crowley is Cheyanne's biological father. She has the right to get to know him. She wants to know him—not that she trusts him—but she wants to know him. Dean do you think she would ever go dark side?" Sam asked Dean in disbelief. "I won't let her go dark side—not as long as there is breath in me!" Dean said.

Sam was amazed at his older brother's reasoning. Dean was terrified of Cheyanne going dark side. He didn't want to admit that her powers and being half demon scared the holy hell out of him. "Look man, I know you think I'm crazy but I don't want to have to put down my wife and mother of my children if she goes full dark side! I won't do it—I can't!" Dean said as he paced his room. He was trying to hold back tears. Sam knew Dean was upset and wished he could help.

Cheyanne came was carrying the twins to the nursery and could hear Sam and Dean talking as she approached the door to Dean's room. She could hear enough of the conversation to know what they were talking about. She walked to her room and entered the nursery that way. After she had laid the sleeping twins down in their crib, she knocked on the door to Dean's room.

She smiled at him as he opened it. "I think Raylene is looking for you." Cheyanne said to Sam as she walked into the room. She went over to Dean's dresser and pulled her breast pump out of the bottom drawer. Sam blushed as he excused himself and left the room.

"I think we need to have a serious discussion about a few things." She said as she set everything up to pump more milk for the twins. "I agree." He said seriously as he walked over to her and helped her unhook her bra in the back. Cheyanne shrugged out of her bra and threw it on Dean's bed. "I think we should talk before I pump though. It's kind of hard for me to be so serious when I feel like a dairy cow." She laughed.

She walked over to where he sat on the green leather couch in his room and straddled his lap. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Dean, I love you so much but you are smothering me! I need to be able to join on hunts, to do my job—that means studying and learning how to properly use my powers and help save the world. Okay, saving the world may be a bit much but you know what I mean. Dean, I am an Oracle and as a matter of fact, you carry my mark—we are both protected against just about anything—so are the boys." Cheyanne began.

"What?" Dean asked. He didn't know that her protection included them, which made total sense to him. "Yes Dean, we are all four protected. You seriously don't want to see whatever is powerful enough to fuck with an oracle or her family. My protection even extends to Raylene and Sammy as well as Ariana and Castiel. Their protection though means I have to be near them to protect them—or make up some protection charms and things like that. "She went on to explain.

"Dean Winchester, you have literally known me my whole life, do you honestly think I would or could ever go dark side? When I started working on my powers, I made a solemn promise to you that I would only use my powers for good—for healing and protection—I meant that. You have to trust me though." Cheyanne said as she leaned forward and laid her head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. "I know honey, I just can't help but worry—ever since I became a demon and then got rid of the mark of Cain, I worry that you will be pulled down that road…my biggest fear is losing you—"Dean said as he kissed the top of her head. "I know you are. I know you will never understand my need to know Crowley—and please know that I do not trust him as far as I can throw him—I just need answers to things in my life I have never understood." She said as she caressed one of his cheeks with her hand.

"I know." Dean sighed. He knew he was being unreasonable and overbearing. He could sit there argue with her but the truth was, her powers and this whole witch thing—even the white witch—scared the hell out of him and he didn't know how to explain it to her or anyone. He held her in his lap for the longest time. Finally she sat up and kissed him. "I love you so much Dean Winchester. You're an awesome husband, given me two beautiful boys—you are a great dad." Cheyanne said as she stood up and walked back over to his desk.

Dean watched as she walked away from him. He had always loved the way she filled out her jeans and the air of confidence with which she always carried herself. "Well, now that we have things somewhat established… if you'll excuse me I now have to do an impression of Elsie." Cheyanne said as she hooked herself up to the breast pump and switched it on.

Dean laughed as he walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Do you need a snack?" He asked, flashing her that crooked smile she could never resist. "Yes please." She said sheepishly. He laughed as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. He was back a few minutes later with a big bowl of potato salad. "Oh my God you read my mind!" She said as he set the bowl and big glass of sweet iced tea on the desk beside her. "I do know my wife." He teased as he bent down to kiss her.

He went back out to the great room, giving her some privacy while she pumped breast milk for the twins. Dean sat in his big leather recliner and propped his feet up. Sam and Raylene were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Ariana and Cass were back in their room. John and Bobby had just walked into the room, drinking beer. Dean watched his dad wearily, the man was okay as long as he didn't hit the tequila. The last thing he wanted was for John Winchester to have one of his famous drunk tirades around Cheyanne or the twins. Cheyanne would put the man out of the bunker in a heartbeat but Dean still didn't want to have to listen to it.

"Where's Chey?" John asked, sitting down in the recliner next to Dean. "She's in the bedroom, reading." Dean said as he stretched out in his recliner. John didn't need to know all of their business. "She needs to be deciphering that writing on the back of the pendant." John said as he took a swig of beer. "Dad, she will do it when she has time—my God she stays pretty busy with the twins!" Dean told him.

John let the subject drop as he drank his beer. He did not like the way his sons talked to him now, especially Dean. He guessed that was because Dean had grown up a lot since he had been gone. "Dad, I don't mean any disrespect, but Cheyanne isn't a soldier for you to order around. She does things on her own time frame—and she puts her family before the job. You know what? It works—nobody gets left behind under her care." Dean told John, looking the older man in the eyes. Dean silently challenged John to say something else about his wife.

Bobby cleared his throat. He wouldn't blame Dean if he took a swing at John. Dean had lived his whole life just trying to be like his dad, desperate for John's love and approval. Bobby stood there and saw how Dean had grown up to be 10 times the man John Winchester ever had been. Dean not only did his job but he checked in every night from the road to see how his wife and kids were. He made sure Cheyanne had everything she needed to run the household smoothly. Dean Winchester took care of his family like a man should—even though it may have been a tiny bit unconventional.

"Bruce Lee? Really Sammy?" Dean teased. Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother. "Excuse me for not wanting to watch Clint Eastwood." Sam teased. Then they got into their great debate over whether Bruce Lee could kick Clint Eastwood's ass or not. "You know Cheyanne would tell you why kick asses when you can admire them—but you know Chuck Norris has the best ass of em all!" Raylene said, not even looking in their direction.

Dean just shook his head. He couldn't hold back the laughter. "Is this what you two discuss when we're not around? Men's asses?" He teased, already knowing the answer. "You know it is—just because we have sexy men in our lives and are in love with said men—does not mean we're blind!" Raylene teased back, completely ignoring the look that Sam gave her.

She smiled up at him as she threw her legs over his big lanky ones. Dean smiled as he watched Sam and Raylene together. They were good for each other. She brought his brother out of the shell he had put himself in since Jessica and Amelia. Sam, in return, seemed to have saved Raylene from whatever hell she kept hidden from everybody. He recognized that look in Raylene's eyes. She had been through some shit but she hid it behind a mask. Dean saw the same look every time he stared into a mirror.

Cheyanne finished pumping a good 4 ½ bottles of breast milk for the twins and put the machine back in the bottom drawer of Dean's dresser. She put her bra back on, as she was pulling her t-shirt back over her head, she noticed her phone was flashing text messages. She decided to check it later as she tiptoed in the nursery to check on the twins. They were sound asleep so she gently stroked their cheeks and walked back down the hall to the great room.

Cheyanne stood in the door way listening and watching her family have fun. She smiled as she walked into the room and stood by Dean's recliner. He smiled up at her and pulled onto his lap. She snuggled up to his chest and kissed him. Dean couldn't resist, he reached up and pulled the scrunchy out of her hair. He loved the way it cascaded down her back like an auburn waterfall. Dean loved this new hair color. Cheyanne had taken as burgundy color over her already dark reddish brown hair and the result was an awesome auburn shade with deep purple highlights. It really brought out her green eyes.

"So you notice other men's asses?" Dean teased trying to give her a stern look. Cheyanne gave him an innocent smile and tried to deny it but she couldn't keep a straight face long enough. "See what had happened was….." She began but burst into a fit of laughter when Dean winked at her. "Baby, you are the only ass I want in my bed at night." She said as she ran her hand down Dean's chest through his shirt. "Good save!" He said as he put her scrunchy on her wrist. He took her hand in his and marveled at just how small her hands were in his much bigger ones.

Cheyanne watched Dean play with her hands for a while and then looked up into his green eyes. He flashed her that crooked smile she loved so much. "I never noticed how tiny your hands are." He said sheepishly. "How long have we known each other and you just now noticed?" She teased. "Well, how often do you join me in the recliner?" He replied innocently. Cheyanne laughed as she laid her head down on his chest. "What movie are we watching anyways?" She asked him as she got comfortable.

"Some Bruce Lee one that Sam and Ray already had on." Dean said rolling his eyes. Cheyanne then got on the great debate about Bruce Lee and Clint Eastwood. Dean laughed as he listened to Cheyanne and Raylene argue over movies.

The next day, Dean joined Cheyanne as she took the boys to their 1st checkup and her six week post-partum checkup. "These handsome boys have already doubled their birth weight, and are right on target for their growth and development. Mom's doing a great job with the breast feeding." The doctor said as he handed the twins back to Cheyanne and Dean. "Dad, I think mom needs a night out and some relaxation." He said as he patted them both on the shoulders. The doctor cleared Cheyanne for sex, even though they had admitted to already being active again. He laughed and was honestly surprised she wasn't pregnant again. It was quite more common than people thought.

"You know what? I do believe your doctor is right… but how about a nice family lunch for now?" He said as he helped Cheyanne buckle car seats in the backseat of the Impala. "Sounds great to me—I'm starving!" Cheyanne admitted as her stomach growled loudly. She gave Dean an embarrassed smile. "What? I'm a nursing mom, I stay hungry—and dammit I want a cheeseburger!" She laughed.

"That's my girl!" Dean said as he drove them to his favorite dinner in town. Cheyanne had fed the twins in the doctor's office, so they were napping when they entered the dinner. It wasn't long however, before they woke up. The twins never fussed, just smiled and laughed at the waitress. "Yep, they're just like their daddy." Cheyanne teased Dean. "I want to try for a girl, but I am perfectly happy not being pregnant at the moment and waiting a while for her." She added taking a drink of her tea.

"Honestly, me too. I would have been excited for you to be pregnant again, but it's too soon just yet." Dean admitted. He reached out and took her hand in his and smiled at her. "Amen!" She laughed with relief. "Maybe in about a year or two we can talk about one more but let's get the hang of twins first." She added with a laugh. Dean nodded in agreement. The twins just giggled up at their parents.

A little while later, the waitress brought their lunch and they began to eat. Cheyanne shared her fries with Dean. "I can't eat all of this." She teased. Dean smiled as he finished off his burger and helped her eat her fries. Cheyanne gave him the rest of her cheeseburger too. "I am stuffed." She admitted.

"I thought I recognized you two." Crowley said, pulling up a chair without an invite. Dean wanted to know where the king of Hell had come from. "Oh relax, I was going to call Glenda here when I just happened to see the Impala in the parking lot." Crowley said half explaining. He acted as though it were perfectly normal for him to be in the neighborhood.

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean said, trying to keep his voice down. "I wanted to meet my grandchildren, if you don't mind Squirrel." Crowley said smiling down at the twins. He couldn't get over the resemblance the twins had of their father and gigantic uncle. "I would love for you two to come visit me but for some reason your old man over there doesn't think Hell is any place for you." He said to the twins. "Because it's not!" Dean said, trying to remain calm and hide his irritation from Cheyanne.

"True but I do have a mission for Glenda here. That is, if you will allow her to actually do her job, Squirrel." He snarked at Dean. "Crowley, somehow I knew this wasn't a social visit. What kind of mission?" Cheyanne asked, laying a hand on Dean's arm to calm him. "Well if you must know, to be allowed to practice your magic, technically you are supposed to belong to a coven. A witch of your caliber, and especially being an Oracle, the Grand Coven will be very interested in you..." He began.

"But the Men of Letters killed them all off…"Cheyanne said confused. "Oh no, there are still a few of them around—matter of fact, I have their leader in my dungeon. She was a present to my mother. If you were to rescue her, I imagine she would be very grateful…" Crowley explained, hoping Cheyanne would take the bait. He wanted to see her in a coven and away from Squirrel.

"I don't understand, how can I rescue her? I mean why can't you just let her go free? Rowena is dead." Cheyanne said, she didn't like where this conversation was heading. "He expects you to come rescue her from hell and undo whatever spell the evil bitch put on her." Dean said, catching on. "No! Chey is not going anywhere near you or this witch you have chained up." Dean said, adamantly putting his foot down. He motioned for the waitress to bring their check.

"Squirrel, Glenda here is probably the only one besides me that my demons are afraid of—they won't go near her. She will be quite safe I assure you. Besides that, I will be helping her. You have nothing to worry about." Crowley said in a failed attempt to reassure Dean. Cheyanne had to admit, Crowley was right. She had done enough research to know that she did need to belong to some kind of Coven. She would talk it over with Dean but she would rescue Olivette with or without his support.

Crowley left as quickly as he had come. They paid their check and then they headed home. The twins slept all the way to the bunker. "You know, Crowley is right, I do need to be part of a coven—"Cheyanne began. "Absolutely not!" Dean said, interrupting her. "I'm putting my foot down on this subject, you are not joining any kind of coven, Cheyanne—I'm sorry but no!" He said, not allowing her to get a word in edgewise. Cheyanne stared out the window of the Impala until they pulled into the garage at home.

A few days later, Cheyanne waited until Sam and Dean were gone on a hunt. She had Sebastian watch the twins while she went to see Crowley. She drove to the usual alleyway that marked the gates of Hell and entered. She walked unscathed past demons and hellhounds. The hellhounds followed her as if they were her faithful companions. This impressed Crowley a great deal. He knew Cheyanne had the great beginnings of a powerful witch if she could just harness her powers correctly.

She entered into his office and sat down to talk. As they were talking, she kept hearing a small voice yell for help. "I'm spry, but do you hear something?" Cheyanne asked turning her head so she could hear the voice better. "No, I don't hear anything." He said innocently, all though he could hear Olivette's voice quite clearly.

Cheyanne followed the sound to a furry chubby guinea pig in a cage. She was wearing a tiny ruby necklace. "Help me please! That bitch Rowena put me in here!" Olivette cried out as she ran on her wheel. "I'm here to help you. I'm going to get you out of this cage—please don't bite me!" Cheyanne said as she bravely reached a hand into the cage. She had a fear of any animal that greatly resembled a rat or any kind of rodent.

Olivette sensed the woman was there to indeed help her. She remained calm as Cheyanne took her out of the cage and set her on the floor. "Okay, now I have to work fast before you become a Hellhound's dinner." Cheyanne said as she quickly recited the spell that reversed Rowena's. Olivette stood before her, human. "Olivette?" Cheyanne asked amazed.

Olivette was taller than Cheyanne but not by much. Her reddish blonde hair was piled in a bun on top of her head. Bits of straw bedding still clung to her hair and clothes from the cage. "Yes, I am Olivette, supreme witch of the Grand Coven. Who are you?" Olivette asked in a haughty voice. "I'm Cheyanne." Cheyanne said shyly. She had no idea why she was suddenly so shy in front of this woman.

"Is that any way to treat the witch who just saved you?" Crowley asked walking into the room. Olivette looked at him the way somebody might look at a bug before they squashed it. "This child? She got lucky." Olivette said rudely. "Excuse me? I can turn you back into that Guinea pig and put your ass back in the cage—not only am I a witch—I am a fucking Oracle and I will thank you kindly not to be so damn rude! Ungrateful bitch!" Cheyanne said, the amazement at meeting Olivette wearing thin. She turned to walk away. She didn't need to join a coven if bullshit was involved.


End file.
